The Beast Huntsmen
by robertswyatt0
Summary: Shyam Phoenix is your average conduit. Average being the second Beast. After a blackhole device made from the DUP during his and his conduit allies raid on Curdun Cay. After he turned into his Beast Form to save his adoptive daughter Ellen Delaney, both we're teleported to Remnant. Once there, Shyam adopts Russet Holly, a dragon Faunus. Can Remnant handle this powerful conduit?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY and any Infamous items/characters/locations/plot belong to their respective owners. I only own the characters/items/plot that I've made. I will try to get more chapters done for this story as soon as I can and when I've done other chapters for my other stories. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant**

In the mountains of Washington DC, was the prison known as Curdan Cay and it was somewhat in ruins. The front door was blasted to pieces. A few civilians and army personnel we're at the gates entrance. The civilians we're greeting their love ones that we're taken from them by the DUP or by their full title "Department of United Protection". The DUP and Curdan Cay we're formed for one reason, to fight and detain conduits. Conduits we're people with special powers, powers like being able to control electricity, fire, earth, water, wind, light, shadows, gravity, and more. Conduits started to appear around the time of the Empire City event, when a monster called "The Beast", a conduit of immense power appeared. The Beast rampaged across the east coast, heading towards a city called New Marais. It was there that The Beast was defeated by a guy named Cole MaGrath. Helping him was another Beast, but unlike the first one, this one was good and blue. The first Beast was a lava red with dark rocks covering it. The second Beast was the same style, except it's lava was a dark blue colour. The second Beast was a teenager by the name Shyam Phoenix, the main character of this story and along with his future friends.

"What's going on Delsin!? Where are you!?" Said Shyam into his phone.

Shyam was a seventeen year old teenage boy, around 6"9'. He had tanned skin with some scars on his torso and both his arms, said scars match up to his Beast form. He had crimson coloured hair with blue highlights, which we're natural mind you. Before he got the Beast's powers, he had a scar on his left cheek from a stray bullet and his eyes we're dark blue with some crimson around the pupils. However, after he leeched off some of the Beast's powers, his cheek scar disappeared and his eye colours inverted. For clothes, he wore loose pants for parkour, a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a bird symbol, red fingerless gloves, black runners, and a half blue half red vest. He was a leacher conduit like his friend Delsin Rowe, a guy of First Nation decent. His first power was gravity, then Fire in Empire City. Then the Beast's powers when it first appeared and nearly killed him, but teleported him all the way to New Marais, while also putting him into a comatose state for about a week and a half. He got his light powers after a few months on the run.

"I'm in the control room Couch. So... Uh? Eugene, what button to I press to unlock the cells full of people?" Asked Delsin.

"Press the red button." Said Eugene.

"Okay, one problem, there all red." Said Delsin.

"Then press all of them!" Said Shyam in a ordering tone of voice.

"Geez, ok ok! Man, what is up with you Shyam. You seem more, what's the word I'm looking for here?" Said Delsin.

"I think the word your looking for is fixated. Yo Couch, what has you more fixated?" Asked Fetch, a young woman with the power of Neon.

"I just can't wait to see her. It's been a year since we have been separated, she has to be scared. I made her a promise." Said Shyam

"Over there! It's the Second Beast!" Said a DUP pawn.

Shyam blasts the pawn away, along with the pawn's group. They all slam into the far wall with a simple gravity pulse charge shot. Shyam runs down the hallway some more and comes across a row of cell blocks. The cells then open, and the people inside take a tentative look outside of their cells.

"What are you waiting for, your free, get out of here!" Said Shyam.

The people all look at each other and make a mad dash towards the exit to be with their families and love ones or maybe head to New Marais for sanctuary. Shyam sees some of the adults pick up some kids that we're also being held in Curdan Cay. Shyam doesn't however see a head of black hair with silver eyes. The people then start to scream when some DUP Knights come into the hallway and start to shot them. Shyam switches to his Beast powers and sends a wave of energy into the ground and transmutes the floor to form a wall to block off the DUP. Shyam then absorbs the light and dashes back the way he came.

"Yo D, anyone else in the prison or in the other areas?" Asked Shyam.

"There's something going on in the training area, there's more people in the north wing, some kid is in the east science wing and some people are being held in the west science wing. Your heading to the east science wing towards the kid. And who would be the lucky person our titan friend is so excited to see." Said Delsin.

"She's my adoptive daughter D. Any father would be worried sick if they haven't seen their kid in a year." Said Shyam.

Ellen Delaney was a six year old girl that had traveled with Shyam for about three years. Last year, she was captured when they we're corned in a shopping mall in Texas. Shyam was willing to let himself be captured, but he didn't know little Ellen could use her shadow conduit abilities to move others away, like teleportation. When Ellen was being dragged away, Shyam had telepathic told her, he would come back for her. Then this lead Shyam to Seattle and he met Delsin, a fellow leacher conduit and his Brother Reggie.

"She's your what!?" Said Fetch and Delsin at the same time, both in shock.

"Aw, look at that, the two are in sync. Don't they make a cute couple." Said a teasing Shyam.

"Shut the f**k up Shyam." Said Fetch.

"What she said." Said Delsin.

This caused Shyam to smirk as he rounds a corner to another hallway. Shyam runs down the hallway some more. He blasts open a closing door with his gravity vortex heavy shot. Some pawns and knights get in his way, but he easily deals with them. A rook does show up, but he was just sent flying into and through a wall. Shyam then thinks back to the time he meet Ellen.

**Flashback to three years ago**

Shyam is walking in a city in Florida. He sees some DUP checkpoints set up here and there, but not that many. Seems like the DUP had made this city conduit free, well almost conduit free. Shyam had a light coat with a hood on to hide his face. A pair of sunglasses we're on his face and a baseball cap was on his head. A DUP truck drives by and Shyam tenses up, but he relaxes when it passes him. He hears a struggle in a alleyway near him.

"Where's your rent man? You haven't payed in about a week. You holding out on us?" Said a voice.

"No! I need the money to pay for my daughters medication! She's sick!" Came a scared voice.

Shyam pops his head around the corner and sees a gang of ten people surrounding a man. The man was about maybe twenty five. The man had light brown skin and a shaved head. A small amount of blood could be seen on his cheek, probably from a blade of some kind.

"Like I care about your kid, she can die for all I care, as long as it gets me my money." Said the leader, with black light blade forming on his left arm.

_"He's a conduit!"_ Thinks Shyam in shock.

Time slows down and the area goes grey in Shyam's vision.

_"I could just leave and get the cops and maybe the Dups. They deal with the conduit and I get some cash for my travels (Evil Karma). But, this man needs his money for his daughter and the gang leader would kill him by the time the cops get here. They might even go after his family. I have to stop them (Good Karma)."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam gives a tired sigh and he sees his body glow a faint dark blue and he walks into the alleyway. As he passes the group, one thug grabs his shoulder.

"What's a snot nose brat like you doing here?" Asked the thug that grabbed Shyam's shoulder.

"I'm just passing through, don't mind me." Said Shyam.

The leader looks at Shyam.

"Then you got to pay to get through. Hand over any money you got kid or anything of value." Said the leader, while also having the light blade near Shyam's face.

The group of thugs thought that the Shyam would break down in tears and beg them to let him go, but they didn't get any reaction from Shyam. Shyam just looks at the leader and his blade.

"Your a conduit. I head that the DUP hand out some cash for anyone that calls in a conduit and they hand over the conduit without any problems. I think it was about one hundred bucks per conduit. One thousand for a leader conduit of his or her gang." Said Shyam.

The others look at each other. One thousand bucks just for one person. They all then look at their leader. Along with him, there was two others in their gang, both we're his right hand men. They all get out their guns and knives.

"What the f**k are you idiots doing!? I'm the one in charge here! Unless you want you families to find your corpse on their front door, then just try to take me on!" Said the leader.

The others rush the leader and begin to fight him, which they we're losing. The man flinched when Shyam tapped his shoulder. Shyam points to a dumpster and he has the man hide behind it. Shyam then absorbs the gravity around him. He then whistles very loud to get the others attention.

**"HEY!"** Yelled Shyam.

**"WHAT!?"** Yelled the gang members and their former leader.

"There's an even bigger reward for one conduit in particular." Said Shyam.

"How big?" Asked one gang member who held his gun gangster style.

"One million for one guy. The Second Beast as the DUP and the government calls him." Said Shyam, which was true.

A bounty was placed on his head for anyone that finds him and gets him caught by the DUP. If he escapes, they get half of the reward. Shyam has never been caught. Anyone that does notice him, they just don't call, due to what he is. Shyam sees the gang freeze in shock.

"Your kidding right?" Asked the leader.

"Nope, here's the guy's picture." Said Shyam as he pulls his hood down and places his sunglasses on his head.

The gang get a good look at the wanted picture. They look at the picture and then at Shyam, which repeats for about a minute.

**"WHAT THE..."** Yelled the gang members, but they we're thrown into the alleyway's walls by a invisible force.

The non-conduit gang members we're knocked out. The leader was semi conscious when Shyam approached him. The leader goes to grab Shyam, but Shyam grabs the leaders hand and something happens. Light goes from the gang leader into Shyam. The leader goes unconscious and Shyam stumbles a little bit and gets his bearings.

"Thought I was over this, guess not." Said Shyam.

He then uses his beast powers to develop his new light power, but not fully develop, just to the point where Shyam can reabsorb his other elements. Shyam then looks at the dumpster.

"You can come out now. Their subdued." Said Shyam.

The man comes out, but somewhat afraid. Shyam walks up to the man. Shyam then has his light heal the man's wound. The man doesn't say anything, he just stares at Shyam.

"Could you not stare, it's creepy." Said Shyam as he goes through the downed gang members pockets.

"Your him. The Second Beast! I though it wasn't true! How is it possible! You nothing like the DUP or the government described." Said the man.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Ah ha! New phone baby! Come to papa!" Said Shyam, with a small dark crimson glow coming off him.

"What are you doing?" Asked the man.

"Uh, looting, got to get food in my stomach some how. You think money grows on trees." Said Shyam.

"I wish it did." Said the man.

"So tell me Josh, why do you have to give money to these low life's here?" Asked Shyam.

"How did you know my name!?" Said a shocked Josh.

_"I can read minds bub, took sometime to master my telepathy and develop it more."_ Said Shyam in Josh's head.

"My family lives by their territory, which it also on another gangs territory. The two fight over who gets my street for themselves. That was two weeks ago. These guys won and my street belongs to them, along with rent they make us pay them." Said Josh.

"But you need that money for your daughter Ellen. For her medical treatment." Said Shyam as he takes one members credit card and reads his mind for the code.

"Yes. She's very ill. The doctor has the treatment needed for her, but me and my wife can't afford it. The gang took too much money. We have until next week to pay or our daughter gets some cheap pills that may not work. We begged the doctors to give us an extension, but that was all they could give us. We're desperate now." Said Josh.

"Fallow me. I have a answer for your problems." Said Shyam.

The two find a atm and Shyam uses one of the gang members credit cards. He takes out about three hundred dollars for Josh. Shyam holds the money in his hand.

"This enough for your daughter?" Said Shyam.

"Yes! More then enough! Thank you!" Said Josh.

"Good, now don't rat me out to the DUP or I will find you and we will have a little chat." Said Shyam.

"Deal!" Said Josh.

The two then notice a DUP truck pass them with a trailer attached to it. Shyam felt the pull of blast shards in the trailer. The truck then drives off, heading south. Josh also noticed the truck pass them.

"More of those trailers. I think that one is heading for the abandon movie theatre just south of here." Said Josh.

"You sure?" Asked Shyam.

"Yes, they place those trailers in random locations, but none in the view of civilians. Some are even designed to look like other things, but that's all the gossip going around these days. Now if you excuse me, I have to call my- oh he's gone already... Good." Said Josh.

Josh then gets out his cellphone and calls the DUP hotline.

**Later that night at the movie theatre**

Shyam sneaks into the theatre. Just as Josh said, the trailer was there. Shyam doesn't absorb the blast shards in the trailer, he just makes sure no one could open it without the shards exploding. He goes over to the trailer, but a sniper laser is seen moving around the area and it lands on Shyam's chest.

"F**k." Said Shyam.

The lights then come on and gun cocking is heard around the room. A good two dozen DUP troops are there. Ten super pawns and two super rooks. One regular rook is by the door. Five Knights are around the room and six bishops are by the trailer.

"Hands up Beast!" Said one super pawn.

"If you say so." Said Shyam as he holds a flash bang grenade in each hand.

He throws them up into the air and more around the room. Multiple flashes of bright dark blue light explodes and blinds the DUP troops. One of the super rooks fires off its long range attack and hit three of the super pawns.

"Watch it!" Yelled the downed pawns.

Shyam takes the opening to get out of the theatre and heads towards the hospital to see a old friend. The troops get their vision back and they report that Shyam is gone.

**At the hospital**

Josh and his wife Michelle are heading to their three year old daughter's room. They had just paid for the medication needed for their daughter. The medication came in two forms, pill or a syrup like medication. They see a nurse come out of the room. The two then head into the room. It was a two person room, but no other person was in the room, so their daughter got the room to herself. Their daughter had black hair, rare silver eyes, and cream coloured skin. Right now, she was asleep. Josh gets a phone call.

"Yes? Who is it?" Asked Josh.

Michelle looks at her husband and raises a eyebrow.

"Oh, ok. That's fine. Thanks for calling me." Said Josh.

"And who was that?" Asked Michelle.

"The DUP, they didn't catch the Second Beast, so we don't get the full reward." Said Josh.

"And why did they call you and how did you know about the Second Beast?" Asked Michelle.

"He saved me from the gang leader that was demanding we pay rent. It's just... The kid wasn't like the DUP had described him. He looked about maybe fourteen years old. He did have the dark crimson eyes with blue around the pupils, but his eyes had no hatred in them." Said Josh.

"You we're saved by the Second Beast!" Said Michelle in low voice.

"Yes I was." Said Josh.

A nurse comes in and cheeks on Ellen. Once she was done, she leaves her clip board on the side table. She then exits the room and closes the door.

"Aren't they supposed to leave the door open?" Said Michelle in confusion.

Josh would have answered, if the curtain hadn't started to move. The curtain moves away to reveal the other bed that was in the room. There on the bed, was Shyam and he had his eyes set on Josh. Josh promptly gasped at the sight of Shyam. Josh gets his wife behind him.

"I though I told you not to rat me out to the DUP. Now most people would forgo the reward and listen to me. But there are some that take matters into their own hands and they end up with a black eye. You Josh, just happen to be one of those people." Said Shyam.

"Josh? Who is that?" Said Michelle in a scared voice.

"The Second Beast, in the flesh Michelle. I was here way before you two showed up. They never noticed me due to me turning invisible." Said Shyam.

"If your here for me, fine, just leave my wife and daughter out of it." Said Josh.

Shyam shakes his head. He then points to the clip board.

"Read what's on the medical sheet." Said Shyam.

Michelle takes the board. She reads through the sheet and sees everything was fine, until she reads the next sheet. Michele gasped at what was on the next page.

"Michelle!? What is it!?" Said a worried Josh.

"No no no no no no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!" Said Michelle.

"What can't be happening!? Michelle! Tell me what's wrong!" Said Josh, now officially worried.

"She's one of them." Said Michelle.

Josh's world comes crashing down. His only child, was a Bio-Terrorist. His pride and joy, one of the things that people fear the most. Now Josh has to make a decision, ether let his baby girl be taken by the DUP or go on the run with his family to keep her safe. Shyam gets up and stands beside Ellen.

"So what are you going to do Josh? Are you going to throw away your daughter just because she's a conduit? Or are you going to take a chance and try to make your way to New Marais?" Said Shyam.

"We can't take the risk. Maybe the DUP can cure her?" Said Michelle.

Shyam then teleports beside the two and puts his hands on their foreheads.

"I'll show you what would happen if you did that." Said Shyam.

Josh and Michelle get images of what the DUP do to conduits. The experiments, the conditions, the training to kill, the mistreatment for some of the people, and the children dragged away kicking and screaming. Michelle promptly falls to her knees and cries. Josh leans on the wall. They couldn't do that to their daughter.

"Maybe..." Said Michelle, but Shyam.

"Maybe what? Do you think the DUP will just up and make things better for Ellen just because she's a kid. Then your wrong. So, are you going to throw away your daughters trust by forcing her to go somewhere that won't treat her right and you'll never see her again. Or option two, you let me take her to New Marais, I'm already heading there." Said Shyam.

This shocked Josh and Michelle. The kid that Josh betrayed, was offering them a chance for their daughter to be raised safely.

"How can we trust you? I betrayed you." Said Josh.

"Yes you did, but you better decide, because some DUP troops are coming up the elevator as we speak." Said Shyam.

"What!" Said Josh and Michelle in shock.

"Yeah, I've been reading minds every so often when I got here and when you two we're talking. Better decide now." Said Shyam.

The two parents look at each other. This was their only shot at keeping their daughter safe and sound, even if she was going to be hunted down.

"Can we have your word that you will take care of our little girl." Said Josh.

"You have my word. Now then." Said Shyam.

Shyam's eyes glow a fire dark blue colour and some energy goes off of his hands. The energy then goes into Ellen and she gasps awake. The little girl's eyes flutter open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Said Ellen in confusion.

The two parents hug their daughter, possible for the last time. They quickly tell Ellen what is happening in the short form. Ellen was scared that she was going with the Beast. Shyam reads Josh's mind to see where the two live, so he could teleport there to get more clothes for Ellen.

"But I don't want to go!" Said a scared Ellen.

"Ellen sweetie, you have to go. The DUP aren't the good guys here. They will experiment on you. Your father and I don't like this as much ether, but we're doing it because we love you. So please understand what we're doing is out of love, not hate." Said Michelle.

"Will you come with us?" Asked a teary eyed Ellen.

"It pains us to say this, but no, we can't. Be we will try and meet you in New Marais, if the DUP don't try anything with us. Now go!" Said Josh.

Ellen gives her parents one last hug. Shyam then scoops up Ellen and teleports to her home. The two then leave town.

**Back to the present**

Shyam reaches the east science wing. He sees multiple doors to the testing rooms. He doesn't have time to bust down each door. So he calls Delsin and asked him which room it was.

"Yo D! What room is the kid in?" Said Shyam.

"You know I can't do all this and help you at the same time you know! But the kid is in room seven zero seven. Better hurry, some the scientists are starting something and it doesn't look good." Said Delsin.

Shyam says a quick thank you and dashes towards the room. Once there, he taps into his Beast powers and his eyes glow. Energy collect around his foot and he kicks the door in. The door flies off its hinges and hits a scientist. Shyam stomps into the room and freezes. There on the table, was Ellen Delaney, his adoptive daughter. Wires we're in her arms, bandages we're also on her arms as well as her legs. She looked conscious and had tear streaks on her cheeks. She had on a orange pair of prison pants and a matching short sleeve shirt. In her mouth, was a gag. The scientists in the room freeze at the sight of Shyam.

"Boo." Said Shyam.

The scientists all run for the back door. One tried to shoot Shyam, but he was thrown into the wall by Shyam teleporting beside him and throwing him into the wall. Shyam then heads over to Ellen. She was strapped down to the table, Shyam could also see some more cut marks that we're healing, bit would still scar. Shyam sees that Ellen was unconscious, probably from some kind of drug. Shyam heals Ellen and shakes her awake. He made sure to boost her healing factor to burn out the drug.

"Ellen! Come on white shadow. Wake up!" Said Shyam.

Ellen's eyes slowly open. She noticed that she wasn't gagged or tied down to the table. She also feels like she was being held in someone's arms. Her vision then refocuses and she sees Shyam smiling. New tears of joy start to form.

"Dad?" Said Ellen in a small voice.

"Hey there shrimp. I told you I would come back for you." Said Shyam.

Ellen gives her adoptive father a big hug and cries into his chest. It was him, it was Shyam, it wasn't a dream. Ellen feels Shyam stroke her head and rock back and forth to calm her down.

"It's alright I'm here." Said Shyam.

Shyam then picks up Ellen and carries her out of the room. Shyam then walks some more down the hallway and stops. He then blasts open the wall for the sunlight to pour in. Ellen then begins to absorb the light and gains some of her energy back, just enough to walk or run. Ellen then runs down the hallway with her stepfather. The two we're heading to the training area.

"Yo D, what does it look like in the training room?" Asked Shyam

"It doesn't look good Couch. Some kind of device is in the centre of the room and it's powering up. Let me take a look at the videoooooooo. Oh my god. Shyam get to the training room!" Said Delsin in a panicked tone.

"What!? Why?!" Said Shyam

"Because the DUP, somehow made a blackhole device and its powering up! So move your a**!" Said Delsin.

Shyam then does a full on sprint down the hallway. Ellen, who had heard some bits and pieces, runs after her stepfather, too try and help him.

_"Never again. We will never be separated. He promised he would take me to New Marais."_ Thinks Ellen.

**At the training room**

Shyam just knocked the door down and he freezes. A strange device was in the centre of the room. Around the device, we're more people. Each had prison uniforms on and they looked scared. Shyam runs towards the device and takes a look at the monitors. All of the monitoring screens and gauges had a different reading, but Shyam somehow knew they we're all bad. He then starts to get the people free. He then noticed a shadow move upwards and form Ellen.

**"ELLEN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OUT OF HERE!"** Yelled Shyam.

"No! You promised we would go to New Marais together! I'm not leaving you again!" Said Ellen.

_"She's so grounded if we survive this."_ Thinks Shyam.

"Fine! Get these people free, while I deal with the device!" Ordered Shyam.

"Ok!" Replied Ellen.

Shyam then heads over to the control panel. Ellen forms a small shadow knife to cut the bonds that are holding the people. Delsin calls them every once and away.

"How's it looking Shyam. Things about to go off." Said Delsin.

"I'm trying here. Eugene has been telling me anything that could turn this thing off. I'm trying me hardest here. Oh no. Everybody out! Delsin, sound the evacuation alarm and open all the cells. The things about to go off!" Said Shyam.

On the top of the device, a black sphere forms. A pitch black sphere that draws in anything towards it. A wind picks up and pulls in anything that was small. Shyam and Ellen teleport people towards the door. They head back up to the device to make sure no one else was up there.

"That's everyone! Let's go!" Said Shyam.

"Ok!" Said Ellen.

Shyam grabs Ellen and tries to teleport. But he slams into the door that had just closed. Shyam tries again, same result. Now officially panicked, Shyam calls Eugene, to see if he knew what's wrong.

"Eugene! I can't teleport out of the room! The door is closed!" Said Shyam.

"Oh no, Shyam the DUP made tech that stops conduits from teleporting out of here! There has to be panel or something that is powering the device! Find it and destroy it!" Said Eugene.

Shyam and Ellen stay close to each other, so they didn't get pulled into the blackhole, which was growing in strength. Ellen falls down to the lower level due to the floor giving way.

**"ELLEN!"** Yelled Shyam in worry.

"I'm.." Said Ellen, but she stopped.

A large piece of the level she was on was falling towards her. She covers up and waits for the inevitable end. But she hears something.

**'THOOM!'**

**'CRASH!'**

Ellen looks up and sees a giant hand had caught the piece of rubble. It was connected to a giant being made up of blue magma, with dark rocks covering the lava. It's eyes had a fiery glow coming from them. It didn't have any gender specific organs on it, due to it being naked, but it had a male appearance. Outside, the sky had become dark blue and more white clouds had formed. Dark blue embers rain down from the sky.

_"Are you ok Ellen?"_ Said Shyam through telepathy.

Ellen just nods her head. She had heard of stories about the Beast. But she has never seen Shyam take this form. Shyam cups his left hand and has Ellen stand in it. He then stands up to his full high. Shyam could alter his Beast form's size. Shyam sees energy arc all over the place. He puts his other hand over Ellen to try and shield her, but he knew the blackhole would kill them. The blackhole would then expand and devour the world with everyone in it. Shyam looks at the blackhole.

_"As you said Ellen, we're in this together. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you."_ Said Shyam.

Ellen begins to tear up.

"You don't have to be sorry. As long as I got to see you one last time, then it's ok. I love you dad." Said Ellen, with tears running down her cheeks.

A smile forms on Shyam's face. He then makes a fist, with Ellen in it to keep her close to him. He then opens his other hand up and makes his own blackhole. He slowly makes his way towards the other blackhole. Once with in reach, Shyam shoves his blackhole and some of his energy into the devise's blackhole. A blinding flash of white light happens and then a pilar of dark blue energy shoots through the ceiling.

**Outside of Curdun Cay, by the gates**

Everyone sees the sky change. They all then see the prison shake and more people come running out. Delsin is caring a wounded Fetch bridal style, much to her embarrassment. Eugene flies over and turns back to normal. He then makes more angles to grab any other people that had started to flout upwards. Then after a few gruelling minutes, they all see a pillar of dark blue energy shoot out of the prison. Once the pillar was high enough, it released a pulse of energy. They all feel the energy go over them, even some of the snow was evaporating a bit. They all didn't know about the blackhole device, except for Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, and the ones in the room when it was powering up. Delsin hangs his head down in respect for his friend, with Fetch giving him a hug. Eugene makes some angles and has them do a salute. But none of them knew that Shyam and Ellen weren't dead, in fact, they we're teleported to a very distant plant of bloody evolution.

**On Remnant, Mantle**

Shyam slowly opens his eyes. Ellen was on top of his chest, being held by his left arm. He slowly sits up and looks around. They we're somewhere in a different city. Ellen stirs and opens her eyes.

"Where are we?" Asked Ellen.

"I don't know. Stay close." Said Shyam as the two begin to walk down the alleyway.

As they walk, they notice it was nighttime. Which means they we're transported halfway around the world, because when they attacked Curdun Cay, it was around eleven thirty. Shyam looks up and gasps at two things. One was the flouting city up in the sky. And two was the shattered moon.

"My god. I don't think we're on earth anymore." Said Shyam.

Ellen had also looked up and saw what Shyam saw. Ellen clings to Shyam's waist for comfort. The two then hear something.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Came a scream of pain, which sounded female in nature.

"Jacques Schnee sends his regards you filthy animal." Came a male voice.

Shyam and Ellen look around the corner. They see six men standing over a woman. Said woman had long red hair and pale skin. The most noticeable part about the woman, was the pair of horns on top of her head. The woman had a knife wound on her stomach. Two other men had a six year old girl in their grasp. The girl had horns, wings, claws, and some scales on her neck. She had on a light red shirt, a pair of pants that we're white, and brown shoes. She also had tears running down her cheeks.

**"MOM! PLEASE STOP! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"** Screamed the girl.

"Please... Take me, just... Leave my daughter alone." Pleaded the woman.

"Go to hell you faunus scum. She will pay a good price to those in Vacuo. You on the other hand, will die and no one will care. Maybe you shouldn't have stuck your nose in other people's business." Said one of the men.

_"I should just leave and take Ellen with me, not our problem and this 'Jacques' guy sounds like a guy I don't want to be on his bad side (Evil Karma). But, that little girl is about to be sold into slavery and is seeing her mother die in front of her. These 'Faunus' are being treated like conduits, ether feared or hated. Ellen and I can help this girl (Good Karma)."_ Thinks Shyam

_"Ellen, you teleport yourself and the other girl somewhere close. While I deal with the racists."_ Said Shyam to Ellen through telepathy.

Ellen nods her head and becomes one with the shadows. Shyam sees a black spot move around and over to the other girl. The shadow spot then gets right underneath the girl and expands upwards. The girl with wings let's out a squeak of fear, as she was pulled into the shadow realm, as Ellen described it.

"What the f**k! Where did the kid go!?" Yelled a different man.

"You said no one would care about this woman, well, I care about her. I may not know her, but at lest I can help her and her daughter." Said Shyam, as he absorbs some gravity.

"P**s off kid. You some faunus lover? Walk away or else." Said the leader of the group, who also had a gun out.

Shyam uses his gravity whip and grabs the leader around the waist. Just like Scorpion from Mortal Combat, Shyam yells.

**"GET OVER HERE!"**

The leader goes flying towards Shyam. Shyam then makes a gravity hammer around his fist and clothes lines the leader. A dark red shimmer comes off the leader. Said dark red shimmer also breaks off the leader.

"Next?" Said Shyam.

The rest charge Shyam with the intent to beat him to a bloody pulp. Shyam dodges a knife strike from one guy, Shyam throws him into the wall. The next guy had a small sword with him, Shyam throws a implode subdued gravity zone grenade at sword guy. A gun shot rings out and Shyam feels a strange bullet hit him. The bullet burned, like it was a incendiary bullet. Shyam just looks at the guy who shot him. Said guy had a shocked look on his face.

"A bullet? Really? I didn't even feel it." Said Shyam.

Shyam does a orbital slingshot gravity shot and sends the gunman flying into the wall. The fifth guy had brass knuckles and slugs Shyam in the face, but Shyam didn't even flinch. Shyam does a palm strike to the guy's stomach, winding him the process and knocking him out.

"What the hell are you?" Said the last guy in fear.

"Just your average citizen helping a damsel in distress. Lights out." Said Shyam.

The last guy was thrown into a dumpster. Shyam then goes around and subdues them all.

"You can come out now. Their not going to hurt you." Said Shyam.

A black mass raises from the shadows. Ellen and the other girl come out of the mass. The girl runs to her mother's side.

"Mom! It's going to be alright! Please! Help her!" Said the winged girl.

"No Russet... It's... Already too late for... Me. You there... What is... Your name?" Asked the woman, who was struggling to talk due to her slowly dying from blood lost.

"Shyam. Shyam Phoenix." Said Shyam.

"And I'm Ellen. Ellen Phoenix." Said Ellen, who was trying to comfort Russet.

"I'm... Rouge... Holy. Take... This." Said Rouge, as she hands Shyam a key.

Shyam takes the key.

"Take this.. To my house. In there... You will find... A laptop. Get it out... Of.. Mantle. There... Should be... Some lien... As... Well. Please... Take... Care... Of my... Little girl." Said Rouge.

"I will. I'll raise her if she was my own. Anything else I should know." Said Shyam.

"Russet... Mama... Always loves... You. Never.. Forget that. Take... My... Pendent... So you... Always... Have... A piece of.. Me." Said Rouge.

Rouge weakly takes off a pendent, which looked liked a dragon roaring and it was red. Shyam helps her put the pendent around Russet's neck.

"No! You can't die! I can't loose you! Your all I have left!" Screamed a crying Russet.

"Down here! I think the scream came from here!" Came a woman's voice from down the alleyway.

"We have to go. Russet, I know this is hard, but Ellen and I have been in your position before, we can help you. Come on." Said Shyam.

Russet takes one last look at her mother. Rouge smiles me last time and closes her eyes.

"Thank... You." Said Rouge.

Russet cries some more. Shyam reads Russet's mind, so he could teleport to her home. Shyam scopes up Russet and grabs Ellen. In mere moments, the three teleport away to the home of Russet Holly. The police and huntsmen appear and they see the men that Jacques had sent, pinned to the ground and the body of Rouge. They call in the detectives.

**At Russet's home**

The home of Russet was a two person apartment. Shyam had warped into the living room area. Russet looked ready to throw up.

"You get use to it." Said Shyam.

"Why?" Said Russet.

"Why what?" Asked Ellen.

Russet broke down in tears and fell to her knees.

"Why did Mom have to die! We did nothing wrong!" Screamed Russet, as she cried some more.

Russet cried her eyes out. She was now alone. Her father worked in the dust mines, while her mother was journalist for the newspaper. About two years ago, there was an accident in the mine. Her father died saving some of the other workers. After that, her mother did some interviews of the dust mines owner, Jacques Schnee, without much success. Jacques hated non-humans. Each one of his mines was a prison for faunus. Russet would see her father come home exhausted. Her mother was usually the one to help provide the money, but her father did bring in as much money as he could. Russet then feels someone hug her and rub her hair.

"I know what's it like to loose someone you love. I lost my parents in a explosion. My stepfather gave his life to protect the town we lived in. Ellen's parents had her go with me to keep her safe. Come with us. I promised your mother I would look after you. Get what ever you need, be it clothes, toiletries, pictures, etc. Ellen help her out and maybe find some new clothes." Said Shyam.

"Ok dad." Said Ellen.

Shyam watches the two six year olds head to Russet's room. Shyam heads to the other room. Once inside the room, he begins to search for the laptop and maybe a small safe full of money. Shyam does fine a laptop bag, with the laptop in it. It takes him awhile to figure out how it opens. He then looks in the bag to see if there was a piece of paper with the login code, he does fine it thou. He opens the laptop and finds some files, which he takes a brief look at. The things inside make Shyam's eyes glow in rage. The mines not open to the public, where death traps for any unfortunate faunus. Some families we're forced to do more work for less, if they ever wanted to see their children again. Some had children in them with shock collars and what looked like explosives on them. The other files have some other info on this Jacques Schnee, but not a picture of him. Jacques had one elder daughter that works for the military, another younger daughter, and a only son of the three kids. Ellen then comes into the room.

"Find the safe?" Asked Ellen.

"No not yet. I looked everywhere in here. The closet, dresser, under the bed, nothing." Said Shyam.

Ellen looks at the bed. It was a two person bed. The frame was big and had walls on the side. The mattress was also the same size, but one side of the frame had extra screws on it.

"What about in the bed?" Said Ellen.

"Wait what?" Said Shyam.

Shyam then lifts the mattress off the frame and finds a built int safe. Shyam just face palms.

_"Of course it's in there, no one would expect it."_ Thinks Shyam.

The safe was a combination style one. Shyam just uses his gravity powers to rip the door off, as quietly as possible mind you. In the safe, we're small stacks of lien, if that was the name of the currency. This world's currency takes the form of a plastic card, Shyam sees that there is a black magnetic strip on the back. Shyam sees some different colours as well, turquoise, pink, yellow, and blue. An odd object was also inside of the safe. It was a object with a yellow diamond on the centre and it was white. Shyam presses the diamond and nearly drops the object. Once the object is opened, he sees a transparent screen between two grips. The object reminds Shyam of his phone, but more advanced. Shyam closes the object like a scroll. He then pockets the scroll.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Asked Shyam.

"I am, but I don't know about Russet thou." Said Ellen.

Ellen now wore a long sleeve shirt that was white with a black dragon on it. She also now wore a pair of grey pants. The two start to head out of the room, when something came through the window.

**'CRASH!'**

**'SHATTER!'**

Ellen was moved behind Shyam. Shyam puts his back to the wall. Shyam sees Russet was hiding behind the island. Shyam places one of his hands over his mouth to signal Russet to do the same thing. Russet does so, but with both hands and she was trembling. Shyam used a small mirror in the kitchen to see who had landed in the living room. It was a elderly woman with white hair and pale skin. The woman groans in pain. The unknown attacker comes in through the window.

"Nowhere to run winter maiden Fria. Soon our goddess will have the power to enter the Atlas vault." Said a young woman's voice.

"Don't they teach you kids how to treat your elders these days." Said Fria.

Fria was then thrown up onto the kitchen island, above some pans that aloud Fria to see Russet. Fria gives a little gasp. She knew she was dying slowly and in a couple years she would pass away, with her power going to someone else. Now, she sees that her attack plans to kill her and take the powers.

_"I don't have much time. I just have to get that woman outside and then this faunus girl will become the next winter maiden." _Thinks Fria.

"Any last words hag?" Asked the woman.

"Yes... Freeze you brat." Said Frai.

Frai has a ice beam shoot from her hand and freezes the her attacker solid. Her attack was still alive mind you, but she wasn't able to move. Shyam seeing his chance, he does a gravity vortex heavy shot and sends the attacker back through the window and down to the street below.

**'CRASH!'**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Came a scream of a couple down below.

Shyam uses his gravity powers to lift Frai off the kitchen island and over to the couch. Fria the gets into a coughing fit, with some blood appearing on the corner of her mouth. Russet then comes out from behind the island. Frai eyes Russet in shock and realization.

_"A dragon faunus! Their supposed to be extremely rare, if not myths! Ozpin told me that dragon faunus we're special when it comes to their aura and other things about them, but he never explained why. She's perfect."_ Thinks Frai.

"Hold still mis, I can heal you." Said Shyam.

Frai holds her hand up.

"There's no need kid, my time has come. You there, dragon faunus girl, what is you name?" Said Frai.

Russet goes over to Frai, beside Shyam. Frai holds out her hand.

"Russet. Russet Holly." Introduced Russet as she holds Frai's hand.

"My name is Frai. Your going to be playing a important part in the future. You may not know it at first, but a man in Vale, will help you understand. His name is Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Any questions you have, he will answer them. Go, before the cops come." Said Frai as she closes her eyes.

Frai's hand glows as her aura flows into Russet. Russet's eyes glows a fiery white and she panics. Shyam hears the sirens in the distance.

"We have to leave. Let's go you two." Said Shyam.

Russet looks around her home one last time. She then takes Shyam's hand. Ellen holds onto Shyam by his neck. Shyam then looks across the buildings and warps to the top of the building across the street. He sees the cop cars surround the building. Shyam warps again across the roof tops, heading for what looks like a ship port.

**Up in Atlas, the Atlas academy head office**

General James Ironwood is a well dressed and clean man. He wears a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat. A black sweater, a red necktie, and white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same colour as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in grey. His hair is black with some grey areas. He has a strip of silver metal is above his right eyebrow. His eyebrows are solid black.

"Paperwork, the bane of every headmaster." Said James.

A ding goes off, signalling that someone is wanting to come in.

"Come in." Said James.

A soldier comes in with a folder.

"Sir." Said the soldier with a salute.

"At ease soldier. What is it?" Asked James.

"I was told to bring this to you, in the event that someone of importance passes." Said the soldier.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Said James.

"Yes sir." Said the soldier as he leaves the room.

James takes a look in the folder and gasps. In the folder is a picture of Frai. The word deceased was stamped onto a piece of paper. James goes full on general at that moment. He reads the report. In the report, Frai was attack by a woman. She was thrown into a apartment and the attacker fallowed. By the pictures, the attacker was frozen in ice and thrown back out the window. But from the autopsy, Frai shouldn't have been able to move from the injures she had gotten. Someone else was in that apartment, but who? James then look at the recent report he had put off, the murder of Rouge Holly, a well known journalist and a single mother. She was murdered by some men sent by Jacques for some reason, but the interrogation was going slowly. James then looks over the report again. The apartment had things missing. A young child's clothes, some lien in a safe in the bed, and some pictures. One recovered picture was of Rouge, her husband, and their daughter. James then calls someone.

"Winter. Prepare my personal ship, I'm heading to Vale in two weeks." Ordered James.

"My I asked why general?" Came the voice of Winter.

"Personal matter with Ozpin. You are welcome to come if you want, it's your choice." Said James.

"Yes sir. I have a feeling I might be needed, so I will be coming." Said Winter.

_"I hope Qrow is there, we will need him to find the new winter maiden."_ Thinks James.

**Two weeks later, the city of Vale**

"Thank you, have a nice day." Said Shyam.

He and the two kids got out of ship that was transporting dust. They had the driver of the ship to allow them to go with him on his supply trip to Vale, for a price that is. The three then head into the city. Russet also learned of Shyam's and Ellen's true past. Russet was amazed by them, due to them being from another planet. Russet also got a hold of her new powers. Now she won't have to worry about sneezing and covering the area in snow. Russet can also now levitate off the ground a few inches. The three head into a store that sells dust.

"Excuse me? Do you have any maps here for the city? If not, do you know where we could buy some?" Asked Shyam to the service clerk.

The guy points them in the direction of the library nearby. Shyam say thanks and the three head out. As they walk Shyam feels like they we're being fallowed. He takes a quick glance behind him and sees two people. One woman and one man. The two notice Shyam sees them and they start to walk a bit faster.

_"C**p."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam picks up the pace. This leads them into an alleyway. The three hide with the help of Ellen bending the shadows to cover them.

"Damn it! Where did he go!" Said the woman.

"Maybe you scared him off." Said the man taking a swig from a flask.

"This isn't the time for your drinking problem Qrow! We we're asked to find Russet Holly. We did and she is with two others. One girl around the same age and a teenage boy. I told the General I could do this myself." Said the woman.

"Guess not ice queen." Said Qrow.

**Two hours ago**

James was in the office of Beacon academy. Qrow was a man with greying black spiky hair, he has dull red eyes, and some stubble on his jawline. He wears a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his shoulders is a tattered red cloak. He wears a ring on his right index finger and a crooked cross-shaped pendent.

"So she's dead. Was it the one who attacked Amber?" Asked Qrow.

"From your description Qrow, no. This woman was in her late twenties. She had black hair and brown skin. This woman was also a wolf faunus, due to her having a tail. I brought my specialist with me to track down Russet Holy, due to her maybe being the new winter maiden." Said James.

"What makes you think that James?" Asked Glynda Gooodwitch.

Glynda Goodwitch is a middle age woman. She has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. She had green eyes and a thin pair of ovular glasses. She has some dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendent on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeve, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and a black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with a bronze heels and a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

"Well, Frai had skin contact from her hands from Russet. So it is only logical that Russet would be the winter maiden." Said James.

"Then why come here? Wouldn't she be in Mantle?" Said Qrow.

James shows them a video. In the video, it shows Shyam warping towards the ship port, with Russet holding his hand.

"We find the boy. We find Russet." Said James.

"Then I'll go. Ice queen probably doesn't know how to deal with kids that saw someone die in front of them." Said Qrow.

Qrow then leaves to joining Winter in the search for Russet. James then looks at Ozpin.

"Oz, do you think this boy could be working for Salem?" Asked James.

Ozpin was a middle age man, with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin had black eyebrows, meaning he could have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the crowd around his neck. His outfit consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He wears black trousers shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition, he has a cane in his hand. Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee mug he always has with him.

"Time will tell James. Bring Russet and the other two here so we can talk like civilized people." Said Ozpin.

**Back to the present**

Qrow was looking around the alleyway to see if he could find Russet, Shyam, and Ellen. Winter was also looking around as well, but she was loosing her patients.

"How can two kids and a tall teenager hide in this small alleyway!?" Said a frustrated Winter.

"Could one of the three's semblance. Russet had her aura unlocked, but she never discovered her semblance, so maybe it's one of the other two." Said Qrow.

"And why are you two fallowing us?" Asked Shyam.

Shyam had Ellen teleport him not far from Qrow and Winter. Qrow blinks at the sudden appearance of Shyam. Winter on the other hand looks for Russet and Ellen.

"By the order of General Ironwood, I'm going to give you one chance to come along peacefully. And for the one known as Russet Holy to come out of hiding, same for the other girl." Order Winter.

Winter is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with sky-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side on the back of her head. While her bangs shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled hair reaching almost to her left shoulder.

"Does snow white here speak for you." Said Shyam.

Qrow laughs a bit.

"No she doesn't. But we do need you to come with us and with the kids." Said Qrow.

"Then why should we. We've done nothing." Said Shyam.

"You we're at the sene of Frai's murder, which also happens to be Russet Holy's apartment." Said Winter.

"Sorry who are you, I was to busy ignoring you." Said Shyam, who didn't like anyone that was apart of the military.

"Specialist Winter Schnee." Said Winter.

"Schnee. Like Jacques Schnee. You his wife or something." Said Shyam, already disliking Winter.

"He's my father. Why does that matter." Said Winter.

"Because how do I now your not going to sell Russet into slavery, just like the men that killed her mother we're going to do." Said Shyam with some venom in his voice.

Winter was somewhat taken aback by the hostility from Shyam. Qrow on the other hand tensed up a bit.

"And how do you know Russet's mother?" Asked Qrow.

"I tried to save her from the men Jacques Schnee sent to kill her. I promised her I would take care of her daughter as if she was my own, which I intend too do." Said Shyam, who was glaring at Winter.

"I won't ask again. Ether come with us peacefully or by force." Said Winter.

"I'll take option three, leaving." Said Shyam.

Winter would have tried to rush Shyam, but something grabbed her and Qrow. The object throws them into the wall and pins them there. They both see the shadowy mass form upwards and Russet, along with Ellen pop out. Shyam then walks in front of Winter and Qrow, with his eyes glowing fiery dark blue. Winter was a bit intimidated by this, as she has never seen someone's eyes glow like that. Qrow on the other hand was shocked.

_"Only maidens can do that!? How the hell does this kid do it?!"_ Thinks Qrow in shock.

"I think that's enough young man." Said Ozpin.

"Oz, showing up out of nowhere as usual." Said Qrow.

"Young man, let them go and hand over Russet Holy." Said James.

"If you don't, we can have this area swarming with huntsmen and the cops." Said Glynda.

Time slowed down and the area went grey for Shyam.

_"Damn they have me corned. I could have take these two as hostages and make my get away with the kids (Evil Karma). However, I don't know what a huntsmen can do or be able to hold off both huntsmen and the cops, maybe some military personnel. If I use my Beast form, that will draw in some unwanted attention. Also, maybe they know who Ozpin is (Good Karma)."_ Thinks Shyam.

After a few seconds, Shyam glows a faint dark blue and places Qrow down, while dropping Winter.

"Fine I will come along, if only you tell me where I can find a guy by the name of Ozpin." Said Shyam.

"That would be me young man. My I have your name and the other girl's names." Said Ozpin.

"Shyam Phoenix and that's my adoptive daughter Ellen Phoenix." Said Shyam.

"Aren't you a bit young to adopted a child?" Said Glynda.

"Her parents asked me to look after her to keep her safe." Said Shyam.

**'WHAM!'**

A gravity whip slams down in front of James, due to him moving closer to Russet.

"And you general, stay away from Russet. I promised her mother I would take care of her. Frai also told us to find Ozpin and asked him some questions." Said Shyam.

"We can talk more at Beacon." Said Ozpin.

Shyam nods his head and has Russet stay by his side at all times, away from Winter and Ironwood. Ellen was also by Shyam's side the whole time.

**Later at Beacon**

James, Glynda, Qrow, Ozpin, Shyam, Ellen, and Russet we're in the Beacon headmaster office. Winter was ordered by James to head to his personal ship to rest up. Shyam was sitting in a chair with his eyes close and his arms crossed. Russet was on his left, while Ellen was on his right, both of which we're sitting in some provided chairs. Qrow was off to the right. Ozpin was sitting in his chair, with Glynda flanking him on his left. James was on Ozpin's right.

"So there's four maidens, each representing the four seasons. There's some crazy grimm witch hell bent on destroying all life on Remnant. You four are the only ones that know of this witch. And the current Fall maiden is in a comatose state due to her being attack by three other people and half of her powers have been stolen. Am I right?" Said Shyam.

"Yes you are right Mr Phoenix. Only the four, along some more trusted people that I know personally, know about Salem. She will come for Russet and get the winter maiden powers. Not only that, she will also be getting her hands on a dragon faunus, which are extremely rare, if not myths. From the knowledge I have, dragon faunus are more connected to aura, being very durable, they possess tremendous strength, their semblances usually related to a curtain element. For example, fire, wind, metal, darkness, poison, and etc. While it is admirable for you to take her in, I suggest you hand over Russet to general Ironwood for her safety. She will be taken care, you have my word." Said Ozpin.

It looked like Shyam would hand over Russet, but all the adults in the room we're surprised by his answer.

"No." Said Shyam.

"I beg your pardon." Said Ozpin.

"As I said, no. You have given me no reason to trust you. Woody here my never gain my trust, due to my deep hatred for any military in general. Russet will stay with me and Ellen. Both Ellen and I know what it is like to loose someone close to you. Ellen's parents gave her to me to protect her. My parents we're killed in a explosion, while my stepfather gave his life to stop a monster more powerful then grimm." Said Shyam.

_"Kid sure got some balls and guts to insult Jimmy here."_ Thinks Qrow, who was also chuckling to himself about James new nickname.

"Young man, I suggest you apologize and reconsider. The atlas military is the most advanced military on Remnant. They can stop mostly anything." Said Glynda.

"They couldn't stop me from whipping Vale off of the map and believe me I can." Said Shyam.

This got the group to do a double take. Shyam was deliberately defying them and he wasn't even scared. Also, he was threatening them. Ozpin can tell when people lie. Shyam wasn't lying about whipping Vale off the map and something told the cursed headmaster, that there was more to Shyam.

"Are you threatening us!?" Said a shocked James.

"I think he just did. But he could be lying about the Vale part. Right Oz... Oz?" Said Qrow.

The three look at Ozpin. Ozpin was in deep thought.

"He was lying right?" Asked Qrow.

"Tell me Shyam, what else can you do?" Asked Ozpin.

"Well there's teleportation, Matter manipulation/absorption, I can release waves of energy that instantly disintegrate any human in the blast radius, regeneration, transmutation, and radiation absorption/manipulation. Oh and shape-shifting. Then there's control over gravity, fire, and light." Said Shyam.

All four of them are stunned. This one kid, had multiple semblances. Some of which sounded pretty dangerous. Qrow was frozen like a statue from the realization. Glynda and James looked ready to draw their weapons, but they knew that would only p**s Shyam off even more. Ozpin looks at Shyam, then at Ellen, and then finally at Russet. Ellen had the rare silver eyes, while Russet was a dragon faunus. Not only that, Shyam was possible the most dangerous person on Remnant. Ozpin thinks to himself.

_"If Salem gets her hands on ether one of these three, it could spell disaster. Shyam is dead set on taking care of Russet. Ellen is already his adoptive daughter and she trusts him. Russet has probably built up trust with them. I have no doubt in my mind, that Shyam will go on a rampage just to protect his kids."_ Thinks Ozpin.

"How bout a deal then. Said Ozpin.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Shyam.

"You may keep guardianship of Russet, on the condition you attend one of the four huntsmen academies. You will be provided money, clothes, food, and anything else, as long as you attend regular classes and keep standard grades. You have until tomorrow to decide." Said Ozpin.

Shyam goes into deep thought. On one hand, they have a roof over their heads, Russet stays with him, they get some money till he gets a job, and they have food in their stomachs. On the other hand, this could also be a trap, they could be waiting for the right moment to swoop in and take Russet. Also, they might try to take him and Ellen in for experimentations on how their power worked. Shyam knew this was a huge Karmic movement, it could ether put him higher on the good karma scale or drop him into the evil karma side.

_"Now I know how Cole felt when he was deciding on what to do with the RFI."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam then looks at Ozpin.

"I'll take your deal Ozzy. I'll attend Beacon." Said Shyam.

"Ozpin!? This can't happen! These three need to attend Atlas academy for their safety!" Said James.

"James, I know what I'm doing. Mr Phoenix here is making the right decision. He doesn't trust the military, last time I checked Atlas academy is also part of the military. It's his decision to attend Beacon, so live with it. I also believe we made a powerful ally today. Am I right Mr Phoenix." Said Ozpin.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Shyam.

"I'll take them Tai's place, I'm sure he wouldn't mind them staying there till the intervention happens. Come one you three, I'll take you there." Said Qrow.

As they walk to the elevator, Shyam glow a bright dark blue. They see he looks normal, but his clothes look more clean. His skin looks healthier. His hair is more clean and fixed. They also noticed that Shyam's shirt's symbol had changed. It was now had a white eagle with one wing hitting away some red feathers. Ozpin would asked Shyam about this 'change' at a later date. Qrow just has a confused look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Qrow.

"Don't worry about it." Said Shyam.

The elevator doors then close. James then looks at Ozpin with a concerned look.

"You sure are putting a lot of trust in that boy Oz, what if he's working for Salem. Qrow said his eyes glowed like a maiden's eyes. What if Salem made a male version of the maidens and he's the byproduct of it?" Said James.

"When we meet in the alleyway, I sensed no maiden power from him or a knock off of maiden powers. He's something else entirely. I'll ask him more when the semester starts. You should head back to Atlas to prepare for the new semester as well." Said Ozpin.

"I just hope your right about this boy Oz." Said James.

Beacon now has a beast of its own. How will the future students handle a guy with multiple powers and some dangerous killer moves. How will the world of Remnant change, only time will tell. The Beast is now part of the elaborate chess game, just waiting to be unleashed onto the enemy.

Till next time

**Done! First chapter of my Infamous X RWBY. Russet is a girl's name meaning reddish brown, like rust. Shyam is a boy's name meaning dark blue or black. Ellen is obviously a girl's name and it means light. Their lasts names also mean a colour. Russet's last name relates to winter, Shyam's last name relates to a dark crimson, and Ellen's last name relates to shadows. Only five other infamous characters will show up. One is in Vale. Two are in Atlas. One is in Mistral. Finally, one will be a third party till around volume 4. I will try and get the next chapter done soon, but no promises due to my other stories. Pease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: any RWBY and any Infamous characters/items/locations/story arcs belong to their respective owners. I only own the characters/items/story arcs I've made. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: New friends and Beacon's Beast**

Shyam, Ellen, Russet, and Qrow are on their way to the ferry heading to the island of Patch. It was getting close to around five or six o'clock by Shyam's phone. A rock was then launched by a passing car into Shyam's head, which only irritated him. So far, Shyam has been hit by flying rocks three times, almost had a flower pot land on him once, and was nearly hit by a vehicle five times. Shyam grows in frustration.

"What did I do to deserve this? I was nearly hit by five vehicles, hit by a flying rock three times, and almost had a flower pot hit me as it fell from a balcony." Said Shyam.

Qrow looks down in shame. He should tell him.

"It's because of me. My semblance is misfortune." Said Qrow.

"Well, can you turn it off." Said a annoyed Shyam.

Qrow gains a sorrowful look.

"I can't. Because of that, I can't stay around my family. I stay away to keep them safe." Said Qrow.

_"I think I might have a way to help him, if I can that is."_ Thinks Shyam.

Another one of Shyam's powers from the Beast, was the ability to amplify or nullify a conduits powers. Semblances might be considered conduit powers, maybe that is. The four then get their ferry tickets, Qrow paid for all of them. They then get into a booth with a door for some privacy. The ferry was still loading.

"It's about a hour to a hour and a half trip to Patch. Tai should have some room in his house. Hope you don't mind being in a house with two teenage girls." Said Qrow.

Shyam gives Qrow a 'no sh*t' look. Shyam then decides to tell Qrow about his way of helping him.

"I may have a way to help you with your semblance." Said Shyam.

Qrow spits out his booze when Shyam told him. Qrow, for the first time in years, had hope.

"What!? How!? I'll do anything!" Said Qrow as he grabs Shyam's shoulders.

Shyam pulls off Qrow's hands.

"Look it's only a possibility right now. But here's what would happen if you were a conduit. I have the ability to ether amplify or nullify a conduits powers. I can amplify them to the most powerful abilities or make it so they can only do very little with their powers. Can you give me a run down on what a semblance is and by extension aura." Said Shyam

"Sure. If it means reducing me semblances output or giving me more control I'll do it. But, you have to explain to me what a conduit is. Deal." Said Qrow.

"Fine, but only tell Ozpin. I don't need to give the General reasons to lock me up." Said Shyam.

Shyam then goes into detail what a conduit is. From their common powers that all conduits get, to powers some conduits can get. Qrow takes in all the information. So far he knew conduits didn't need aura, including the rest of Shyam's world. Also, a conduit can ether be give powers or have their powers broken. Shyam explains what happened to Cole when he first tried to fight the first Beast.

"Ok, I get it. Conduits have a gene in them that allows them to do all the things you said. From enhanced strength and agility. To control over a certain element. But how does that help me?" Said Qrow.

"It helps you understand how a conduit works. If I used my power on you and nothing happened, then that would mean that a semblance and the conduit gene are two different things. Now then, tell me about aura and a semblance." Said Shyam.

Qrow then goes over the basics about aura and semblances. Aura was the manifestation of one's soul. A semblance represents one's soul. Aura was like a biological shield, said shield can break if enough damage is taken. A semblance is unique to each person. Qrow's nieces for example. His niece Yang Xiao long, can tank hits and apply the hits to her own strength. Ruby Rose can move at high speeds by becoming a storm of rose petals. Then some semblances can be pasted down from generation to generation, like the Schnee family's glyphs.

"Is it possible Ellen and I could have aura? How do we unlock it?" Asked Shyam.

"Ether by someone else unlocking it or by extreme stress. But first let's test out your theory about nullifying or amplifying my semblance." Said Qrow.

Shyam's eyes then glow a fiery dark blue. He then taps Qrow on the forehead. A small flash is seen from where Shyam tapped Qrow.

"Did it work?" Asked Qrow.

"Let's test it. Make that guy unlucky." Said Shyam as they look out of their booth.

Qrow focuses on the guy passing them, they notice that Qrow's hands we're glowing a bit. The guy's belt breaks and he trips over his pants. Ellen and Russet giggle at the man. Qrow was shocked. It worked, he can now control his semblance.

"Thanks kid. Things are finally looking up for me." Said Qrow as he leans back into his seat.

His seat then breaks.

"Looks like I could only amplify your semblance to the point you had some more control, but it is still on." Said Shyam.

"Well, it's a start. I'll have Tai unlock your aura tomorrow." Said Qrow.

They then get off the ferry. They then walk to Tai Xiao long's house.

**Later at Tai's house**

The Xiao long household was out in the forests of Patch Island. It was a two store log house. A porch could be seen on the left. A garage could be seen outside beside the house. A yellow bike could be seen just inside the garage door. Some pots with flowers could be seen as well. Small flower patches could also be seen outside on the front.

"This the place? I kinda like it. Quit, clean air, no people around for miles, and it's feels very homey." Said Shyam

"It reminds me of the forest's outside of the city I lived in with my parents. Some houses we're built there as well." Said Ellen.

"I only lived in the apartment all my life." Said Russet.

"Yeah, it's a good place to live. Come on, I think Tai's cooking dinner." Said Qrow, as he sees Tai cooking in the kitchen.

The four then head to the front door. Qrow knocks on the door. A muffled 'coming' was heard. The door then opens. A girl in pyjamas comes out. She had black hair with red tips. She had on a short sleeve shirt that had a grimm mask on it. She wore a pair of black with pink poke-it-dots sleeping pants. This was Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose and Qrow's heirloom niece. Ruby releases a high pitched squeal.

**"UNCLE QROW!"** Yelled Ruby.

"Hey kiddo." Said Qrow.

Ruby didn't notice Shyam and the kids, due to him standing outside of the house beside the flower patch. Qrow then heads in, but Shyam waits to be called in.

"Qrow? When did you get here?" Asked Tai.

Tai was a man with tanned skin. A soul patch is on his chin. He had sandpaper hair, which was blonde in his younger years, but had turned grey over time.

"Yang could you do this while I go talk with your uncle." Said Tai.

"Sure dad." Said Yang.

Tai comes into the living room. Qrow had his hands in his pockets.

"Did you get my message earlier, about a future student having nowhere to go till the exam." Said Qrow.

"Yes I did. I all ready set up the spare room for them. What's the kid's name." Said Tai.

"Shyam Phoenix." Said Qrow.

"Then where is she?" Said Ruby.

"First off, Shyam is a boy's name. Second off, I'm right here." Said Shyam.

Shyam then comes out from his spot. Tai blinks when he sees Ellen and Russet.

"What's with the other two?" Asked Tai.

"This is Ellen and Russet. Their my adoptive daughters." Said Shyam.

"Aren't you a little young to be adopting kids?" Said Tai.

"That's what the good witch of the north said, but their parents asked me to take care of them. For Ellen, to keep her safe. For Russet, it was her mother's dying wish. Got a problem with that." Said Shyam.

"No not at all. It just took me off guard. Names Tai Xiao long, call me Tai." Said Tai shaking Shyam's hand.

"So... Wheres your weapon?" Asked Ruby.

"Don't need one. I fight with my fists. Uh Qrow, how about you tell Tai and Ruby about your semblance." Said Shyam.

"What do you mean? Uncle Qrow's semblance is misfortune, which he can't turn off." Said Ruby.

"Well, Shyam here amplified my semblance, but just enough that I have more control over it." Said Qrow.

"Really! That's great!" Said Ruby.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you show Shyam and the kids to their rooms while I talk with your old man." Said Qrow.

"Sure! Fallow me!" Said Ruby.

Qrow and Tai watch the four head upstairs. Qrow then gets a grimm expression on his face.

"Have you heard yet?" Asked Qrow.

"Heard what?" Asked Tai.

"That the winter maiden is dead and the new one is out there somewhere." Said Qrow.

"What!? What happened!?" Said Tai in shock.

Qrow then explains what he had learned. From Frai being attacked. Tai took the new information in. Frai was never a happy camper and James said she was getting close to her time. Tai rubs his head.

"So now you have to find the new winter maiden." Said Tai.

"She's already been found. But it wasn't Salem that found her." Said Qrow.

"Then who is the new winter maiden?" Asked Tai.

"Her name is Russet. The dragon faunus girl that Shyam is taking care of." Said Qrow.

"Then why didn't General Ironwood take the girl from Shyam. James is the head of the Atlas academy and military." Said Tai.

"Shyam threaten to whip Vale off of the map. When Goodwitch said that the Atlas military could stop pretty much anything. Shyam said, and I quote "They couldn't stop me from whipping Vale off of the map and believe me I can." End quote. The kid sure has some balls to threaten the Atlas General." Said Qrow.

Qrow then tells Tai what he learned form Shyam on the ferry. Tai was shocked. A world with no grimm, no faunus, no aura, and no dust. Then there's the conduits, treated like criminals for no reason. Conduits taken in for experimentation, locked up for the rest of their lives, and etc.

"And Shyam is the most powerful conduit there is?" Asked Tai.

"From what his powers are, I would think so. I feel sorry for the people that p**s him off." Said Qrow.

Yang then comes into the room, having not heard the two talking earlier. Yang's night clothing is a yellow short sleeve shirt and brown shorts. Yang had a pale skin, violet eyes that turn red when she's angered, and she had long golden blonde hair that reaches her waist.

"Hey dad, hey uncle Qrow. I put dinner in the oven, should be done in about thirty minutes." Said Yang.

"Please tell me you didn't add anything." Said Qrow.

"Nope. I just put it in the dish that dad had out and put it in the oven. Soooo, where's our guest at?" Asked Yang.

"Ruby took him and his adoptive kids to their rooms to clean up." Said Qrow.

They then hear a crash and a thump above them. The three run upstairs. Once they are up stairs, they see Shyam hit the wall and fall to the floor. Ruby was then thrown out of the room and lands on Shyam. Russet was warped above them and falls onto Ruby.

"Ow." Said Shyam.

"What happened!?" Said Tai.

Shyam ignores Tai and heads to the door, which was covered in shadows. He reaches for the handle, but a shadow spike nearly goes through Shyam's hand. Ruby then gets up.

"Why did Ellen freak out like that?" Asked Ruby.

"PTSD." Said Shyam.

Qrow tries to open the door by kicking it, but a shadow spike nearly skewers him.

"Again, what happened?" Asked Tai.

**Flashback to a few minutes ago**

Ruby brings Shyam, Ellen, and Russet to a room. It had one large bed, a dresser, and a closet.

"And this is your bedroom. Hope you don't mind sharing the bed." Said Ruby.

"Not a problem. These two mostly use me as a mattress anyways." Said Shyam.

"Hey!" Said Ellen and Russet both in sync.

Ruby leaves to give the three some time to change. After a few minutes, the three come out of bedroom, well Shyam used the bathroom across from them. Shyam wears a dark blue tank top with a black trimming and he wears red shorts. Ellen wears a pair of white and blue shorts with matching short sleeve shirt. Russet wears a grey pair of sleeping pants and a reddish brown short sleeve shirt, which had slits in the back for her wings. Ruby noticed the scars on Shyam's arms.

"What happened to your arms?" Asked Ruby.

"Struck by lightning. Nearly killed me, but I lived." Said Shyam.

"So what colours does your name relate too?" Asked Ruby.

"What?" Asked Shyam in confusion.

"Parents usually name their kids after a colour. My mother named me after a gem, a ruby, which is red. My sister's name relates to the sun, which is yellow." Explained Ruby.

"Oh. Well my first name means dark blue or black. While my last name means a dark crimson. Ellen's first name relates to light, while her old last name relates to shadows and darkness. Russet's means a reddish brown, like rust, while her last name relates to winter, which is white." Said Shyam.

The two then hear a small shriek and they run over to the bathroom. When they enter the bathroom, Ellen was shaking and Russet wasn't in sight. Shyam then gets hit by a solid shadow pillar. Ruby was grabbed by a shadow claw. The two go flying into the hallway. A few seconds later, Russet was warped above them.

**Back to the present**

After they explain what had happened, they then look at the door.

"What happened Russet?" Asked Shyam.

"I.. Uh.. Don't know? We we're talking about your powers. Then I suggested we should experiment with them. Then Ellen freezes and begins to tremble. Did I do something wrong?" Said Russet, who begins to tear up a bit, thinking she had done something wrong.

Shyam just rubs Russet's head.

"No you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong." Said Shyam.

Shyam then kneels in front of the door, while grabbing a shadow spike before it could skewer him.

"Ellen. I need you to listen to the sound of my voice. Your not in Curdun Cay anymore. Take some deep breaths like before. You know I would never let anyone do anything to you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, you are safe now." Said Shyam.

They all see the shadows shrink down to a tall shadow. Ellen then springs out from said shadow and hugs Shyam for comfort. All of them then see Ellen's arms we're covered in scars, but not like Shyam's scars. Ellen's scars looked like someone cut her open, stuck things into her arm, and etc. Some scars we're over other scars. Shyam then takes Ellen into their room and puts her into the bed.

"Take some time to calm down and if your up to it, you can have some dinner. Ok." Said Shyam.

Ellen nods her head and lays down. Shyam then leaves the room and they all head down stairs.

"What's Curdun Cay?" Asked Yang.

"At the beginning of last year, Ellen was taken from me. It's a off the books prison that takes in people they think are too dangerous or they take them in for hell of it. Ellen was experiment on for a whole year, till I broke into the place and freed everyone I could. Most of the people in there we're already dead. Ellen, by my knowledge, was the only kid in there that was still alive." Said Shyam using the cover story that him and Qrow made up.

Tai was furious. Yang and Ruby we're horrified, with Yang was also furious. Qrow knew the truth, but when he heard it, he was also beyond furious. People experimenting on kids, disgusting. They then hear the timer go off. They then head to the dining room. Yang then taps Shyam's shoulder.

"Names Yang Xiao Long. Sorry about what happened to your daughter." Said Yang.

"Shyam Phoenix. But you should be sorry for the people at the prison, some had a few broken bones when I left." Said Shyam.

They then sit down to eat. Ellen also came down to eat as well. Once that was down, Qrow heads to his room in the house and goes to sleep. Shyam and the kids also head to bed, with Yang and Ruby right behind them. Tai locks up.

"Night Zwei." Said Tai.

A small white and black corgi barks.

**The next day**

Shyam wakes up early for some morning exercise. He takes off his sleep wear and changes into his normal clothes, minus the shirt and vest. He hands out into the back yard. It was mostly bare, with a small shed in the back left corner. Shyam then does some push ups, sit ups, hand stand push ups, crunches, some arm stretches, and etc. Shyam does some target practice with some small rocks to some medium sized rocks, that he had found. He doesn't use his Beast powers, to not wake everyone up. First he uses his fire, then light, and finally gravity.

"Amazing." Said Tai.

"When did you wake up?" Asked Shyam.

"Just a few minutes ago, can't really sleep when someone is shooting at rocks. Qrow told me about you and where your from. Was it really as bad as you say it was?" Said Tai.

Shyam puts on his shirt and vest.

"Yes it was, more so for me. I had a bounty on my head for one million dollars. I couldn't rest till I got to New Marais. New Marais was the only place the Dups didn't dare go. Sure there was some conduits living there, but they helped out the city. The government tried to convince the town to hand over the conduits, but they refused. From the rumours I heard, the government was still trying to negotiate with them." Said Shyam.

"Qrow also told me your world doesn't have aura. Well, any living thing on Remnant has a soul. So by our logic, you should have aura. Want me to unlock it?" Said Tai.

"It's worth a shot. If not, I can always say my powers are my semblance." Said Shyam.

Tai then places one hand on Shyam's right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asked Shyam.

"This is the way to unlock aura. Now hold still." Said Tai.

Tai then takes in a deep breath.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." Said Tai.

Tai's aura glows as a pulse goes form him to Shyam. Shyam then glows a dark blue. Shyam takes a step back in shock. He then gets a vision. In the vision, he sees himself place his hand on a chunk of rock and sends a aura pulse into the rock. The rock then moulds into a Ravager corrupted. The same thing happens to some water and the water shapes into a DUP rook. Shyam thens gasps as he looks at his hands, which we're glowing a dark blue.

"Shyam? You good? You've been standing there for about three minutes. You okay?" Said Tai in concern.

"I'm good, this usually happens when I unlock a new power. I get something akin to a vision that shows me how my powers work." Said Shyam.

Shyam then places his left hand on the ground. He then sends a pulse into the ground. From the ground, comes a DUP knight, holding a rock gun. The knight salutes Shyam. Shyam then points to a tree.

"Attack." Ordered Shyam.

The knight aims it's gun at the tree and fires off one bullet. The tree gets a chunk taken out of it. The knight then forms a rock like grenade and throws it at the tree. The tree then falls over with a crash.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"** Yelled Yang, who was leaning out of the kitchen window.

"Just testing out one of my semblances." Said Shyam.

After they had all woke up, they had breakfast. Yang wore a tan jacket that shows off her midriff. The jacket had golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with a black cuffs that feature two golden buttons. Underneath the jacket, Yang wears a low cut yellow crop top with her burning heart emblem on her left breast in black. She wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, it to has her emblem on the right-most side pleat in gold. Underneath this, is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She has brown knee high boots for foot wear and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right knee sock pushed down just below the knee. A grey bandana is tied around her left knee. A orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"So Shyam? Where you from?" Asked Yang.

"From a town out in the wild areas of Vale. The towns name was New Marais. It was a nice place." Said Shyam.

"Was there any grimm in the area?" Asked Ruby.

Ruby had a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and has red trim on the sleeves. Over which is a black cincher with red lacing up on the front. Her dress skirt has red trimming and a red lining. She wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, with a red trim on the top, and red soles. On her shoulders is a red hooded cloak, which is fastens by some cross-shaped pins. Her scattered rose emblem is a large silver buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle. Attached to the belt are pouches and a row of bullets.

"Yes there was, some new breads as well. The town mostly called them swamp monsters." Said Shyam.

"What did the townspeople call them that?" Asked Tai.

"They always came from the swamp areas of the town. One guy that I fought there, he had the ability to control them." Said Shyam.

Ruby and Yang spat out their drinks when they heard Shyam tell them about Bertrand, well not directly that is.

**"WHAT!?"** Yelled Yang and Ruby.

"Yep. He played it off really good too, so no one suspected it was him as well. If someone did find out, his militia would kill them or use them as bait to lure in more grimm." Said Shyam.

"But why!?" Said Ruby.

"I don't know. Power, money, anything in between, and etc. Me and my stepfather took him down after we had exposed him for what he had done." Said Shyam.

Tai then heads out to do some shopping. Qrow leaves to head on a assignment from Ozpin. So it was just Yang, Ruby, Ellen, Russet, and Shyam. They mostly mill around the house and property. Ellen and Shyam head out into the back for some training. Russet joins them after awhile. Yang heads outback to see what the three are doing. She sees Shyam flouting in the air. Russet was flipping over and under as she tried to right herself.

"Calm down Russet. Your not going to hurt yourself. Try using your wings to help right yourself." Said Shyam.

Yang sees Russet unfold her wings and right herself. She sees Russet smile.

"Good. Now try to move forward." Said Shyam.

Russet leans forwards. She does move forward a little bit, but she begins to fall over. Yang would have rushed to catch her, but Shyam had teleported over to Russet and he caught her. The two flout down back down to the ground.

"I think that's enough for today. It took me awhile to control where I go when I'm levitating off the ground." Said Shyam.

"That was cool. So what did you mean by one of your semblances?" Asked Yang.

"Well I have nineteen semblances." Said Shyam.

Yang crosses her arms over her chest.

"Prove it." Said Yang.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Are you challenging me to a spar Xiao long?" Said Shyam.

Yang cracks her knuckles.

"You bet Shy guy." Said Yang.

Th two then head out into the backyard, a little further from the house. Ruby had also came out to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"Dad and Yang are going to spar." Said Ellen.

Ruby was both shocked and worried. Shock due to her sister challenging Shyam to a spar. Worried because Shyam doesn't really look like a fighter, granted he grew up in the wild lands outside of the walls of Vale and he was going to Beacon in a couple weeks. But Yang's semblance would be a problem for Shyam. So she just had to sit on the sidelines and hope for the best.

"So first one to say uncle wins?" Said Shyam.

"Your the one who will be saying uncle." Said Yang, who brings out ember celiac.

Yang's gauntlets unfolded. They now cover her hands and forearms. They are golden yellow colour and the shells inside are red and orange. Shyam thought they we're just some large bracelets.

_"That's new. Is ever weapon a gun or something?"_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam sees Yang punch forwards and a shotgun shell is ejected from the gauntlets. Shyam is left dumbfound, shotgun gauntlets, that was surprisingly amazing.

"That's cool. As a gentlemen, I shall let the lady have the first blow." Said Shyam.

"Big mistake!" Said Yang with a grin.

Yang fires off a shot behind her and launches forwards. She pulls back her fist and throws a wicked haymaker to Shyam's left cheek.

**'SMACK!'**

A loud smack was heard. Ruby had a absolute shocked expression on her face, the same could be said for Yang. Shyam had taken the punch at full force and he didn't move an inch. Once more, Shyam's head was only tilted to the right just a tiny bit. Shyam opens one eye. Yang flinched at the glowing crimson eye with a bit of dark blue in them staring at her.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked a taunting Shyam.

Yang jumps back and gets into a defensive position. She didn't think Shyam was that strong. No one, and she means no one that she had ever sparred with, had ever taken the full force of one her punches. Shyam rolls his neck and they hear the cracks and pops.

"Damn that feels good…. My turn." Said Shyam.

Shyam then surges forwards, with a dark blue outline forming around him. Yang only had time to block one of Shyam's gravity hammer strikes. She got the left hammer in the ribs, which felt like a train hit her. Next she feels a knee ram into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She then has her head rammed into Shyam's left knee, discombobulating Yang even more. Shyam then does a palm strike to her stomach, knocking more wind out of her lungs. Yang then stumbles back and drops to the kneeling position. Yang was shocked, Shyam had forced her to the kneeling position. Yang then looks at Shyam and sees his hands glow a bright dark blue. She also saw that the area had brighten up a bit as well. A bright dark blue light forms in Shyam's hand and Yang rolls to the side, just in time to dodge a beam of dark blue light.

**"WHAO!"** Yelled Yang and Ruby, both in surprise.

"I thought I would brighten up your day goldilocks." Said Shyam, while also doing a pun.

"No! Not another one!" Said Ruby in sorrow due to her new friend being a pun maker.

Yang let out a pained laugh, due to her still feeling sore from Shyam's attacks. Yang slowly gets up. The pain had dulled a little bit, but it was still there. She thinks of a way to fight back against Shyam. So she fires off some shotgun shots at Shyam, some of which he took full force or incased his hand in dark blue light and backhanded them away. They all see the light in Shyam's left hand shifts. It shifts to form a sword with a slight curve to it. Shyam grips the handle with both hands and makes a stance. His feet we're positioned just below the shoulders, with a slight bend to them. He had the sword's blunt end just above his eyes. His arms positions had the sword just beside his head to the left of his face and the sword was just above his eyes, giving him a clear view of the things around him. Shyam takes in a deep breath to steady himself.

"You better not blink. Cause this would be over in a flash." Said Shyam.

"Here it comes!" Said Ellen in a low excited voice.

"What is coming?" Asked Ruby and Russet.

"A move I have yet to get." Said Ellen.

They all see Shyam tense up and he leans forwards to rush Yang, but he then appears behind Yang.

"Light Speed Accuracy: blunt strike!" Announced Shyam.

Yang feels multiple strikes hit her. Like Shyam had said, Yang had blinked and she was attacked from multiple strikes form different directions. Yang then slumps down to both her knees and places her hands on the ground to balance herself. She then sees something on the ground, a long piece of golden hair.

**'FOOSH!'**

Fire had erupted from Yang's hair. Her eyes had turned red with anger. Yang slowly gets up and turns to see a panting Shyam. Shyam had the "oh sh*t" look on his face when he saw Yang glaring at him. Ruby was covering Ellen's and Russet's eyes to shield them from the sight that was about to happen. Shyam slowly has the sword go away.

"Uh? Yang? You okay?" Asked Shyam.

**"YOU JERK!"** Screamed Yang, as she charges Shyam.

Shyam back flips, rolls, runs, and etc related to dodging. Yang was in some kind of trance, to that of a berserker. Yang fires off a shotgun shot that was incased in flames. Shyam just barely dodges the shot.

"Hey! Cut it out! It's just a piece of hair for crying out loud!" Said Shyam as he dodges another punch from Yang.

"Don't touch my hair!" Replied Yang.

Shyam then stands his ground. Yang throws a punch at Shyam, but she gasped at the sight after she had punched Shyam.

**'SMACK!'**

Shyam had grabbed Yang's fist and was holding it in a vice-like grip. Yang tries to pull away, but Shyam pulls her in and headbutts her. This got Yang to grab her forehead in pain and roll around on the ground in pain. How strong is Shyam?!

**"OW OW OW OW OW OW… OW! THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"** Yelled Yang in pain.

"To get you to listen and focus. Sure I accidentally cut your hair, but you didn't need to try and cave in my head. I would have tried to not get your hair, if I was told not to hit your hair." Said Shyam as he directed the last part a curtain red reaper.

"Sorry. I thought uncle Qrow said something about Yang's temper." Said Ruby.

"He only said her semblance takes the hits she received and apply it to her own strength." Said Shyam as he helps Yang up, while also thinking about how cool Yang'a semblance is.

But as he touches Yang's hand, both get a small shock. Shyam gets a small head ache, but he plays it off that he's okay.

"Do you have the ability to control electricity?" Asked Yang as she felt the shock.

"No I don't." Said Shyam.

Shyam the gets a fist in his gut from Yang, but he wasn't that affected by the punch.

"What the hell!? Do you not feel pain or something!?" Said Yang in shock.

"No, its due to my enhanced durability semblance that I didn't react to your gut punch." Said Shyam as he looks at his hand.

_"That feeling? It felt like I was leaching some of Yang's aura and making it my own, like when I touched another conduit. Could semblances be more closer to the conduit gene than I thought? Could I gain another semblance just by touching someone or do I have to consciously allow myself to leach off someones aura to get their semblance. I would guess the latter, due to me shaking hands with some other conduits at Curdun Cay when I saved them."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam thinks about how Ruby's semblance would be a good addition to his arsenal. Ruby then grabs Shyam's hand, ignoring the shock she got from touching Shyam's hand.

"Can you make that sword again! Please!" Said Ruby.

"Uh, sure." Said Shyam, as he makes the light katana again.

_"Guess that answers my question. I'll test this later, when I know I'm alone."_ Thinks Shyam.

Tai then comes back. The days and weeks soon pass. Ruby was accepted into Beacon two years ahead of her class at Signal. Shyam hadn't told anyone about his ability to leach off others auras to get their semblances. So far, he had only Ruby's semblance and Yang's semblance. Much like his conduit powers, he could only use one semblances at a time, two at the same time with more practise. He also did some research on semblances. So far no recorded semblance had been able to fully copy another person's semblance and keep the semblance, some have only been able to use the copied semblance for about ten to five minutes, then they need to recopy the same semblance to use it again.

**Day of the exam**

On the air ship heading to Beacon academy, three future students already knew each other.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said Yang, as she bear hugs Ruby.

"Please stop." Begged Ruby.

Shyam then tunes out their conversation. Ozpin had called him and told Shyam about the exam. The examines would be dropped into the Emerald Forest and they would then make their way to the ruins on the northeast side of the forest. Additionally, they would be having their partners decided the same day. Partners we're decided by the first person they made eye contact with.

_"I wonder who my partner will be? Do they have enough people for the four man teams?"_ Thinks Shyam.

He then hears the news woman cut out and Glynda Goodwitch takes her place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Said Mis Goodwitch.

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Said Mis Goodwitch as she introduced herself to the new students.

"Oh." Said Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Said Mis Goodwitch.

Mis Goodwitch's hologram then goes away. The other students then head over to the windows to get a good look at Beacon. A blonde boy with mostly white knight armour with a golden trim stumbles past them holding him mouth. Shyam knew the guy had motion sickness and would hurl any moment. So Shyam moved away from the guy. Ellen and Russet we're at their new school as well. They both went to a elementary school that was a few blocks from the landing pads. One of the beacon staff would go and pick up Ellen and Russet to bring them back to Beacon, where they would be living for the next three years.

"I can see Signal from here! Guess home isn't that far after all." Said Ruby.

"Beacon is our home now." Said Yang.

"Yang you got some puke on your boot." Said Shyam.

**"EW! GET IT OFF!"** Squealed Yang in disgusted.

**"AH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"** Yelled Ruby.

**Up in Ozpin's office**

"So you found the winter maiden and some kid threaten you guys. Man, I wish I was here to see that and to give the kid props for threatening old Ironwood." Said a man with a gravely voice.

The had a shaved head. He had sky blue eyes, with a scar just below his left eye. He had on a light grey trench coat, the coat also had a hood on it. He had a grey T-shirt on with a with a white eagle spreading it's wings out, the eagles lower neck area and top part of it's wings we're blue **(the true hero rank)**. He has metal armour on his shoulders that hold three lightning dust crystals each for his powers. A dual-pronged baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod is slung over his back. The baton can extend and retract when the man ether holsters or unholsters it. Some tattoos can be seen under the coats sleeves. This was Cole MacGrath, another one part of Ozpin's group and professional Huntsmen.

"Tell me Cole. Have you ever met anyone that could wipe a city off the map?" Asked Ozpin.

"Only two people. John and Shyam. Why do you ask?" Asked Cole as he takes a drink form a pop bottle.

Ozpin shows the picture of Shyam in his office from a few weeks ago. Cole then spits out his drink when he sees Shyam. Shyam looked older, but Cole knew it was him. The other two kids he didn't know.

"The girl with black hair is Ellen Phoenix, Shyam's adoptive daughter. The dragon faunus is Russet Holly, Shyam's other adoptive daughter and the new winter maiden." Said Ozpin.

"But that shouldn't be possible. Shyam would have been teleported with me and the others when the RFI went off. Does James know about Shyam?" Asked Cole.

"No. Like you and the others have asked, I didn't reveal this information to Ironwood. I shall do the same for Shyam and Ellen. Tell me Cole, how did you react to Shyam being alive after you thought he was vaporized by John?" Asked Ozpin.

**Flashback to seven years ago**

Cole was sitting on the edge of the building they used for a HQ. He was having a beer again, due to this being the first week and a half since Shyam died. Zeke had told him what had happened when he had woken up. Zeke said Shyam was near the Beast when it first appeared. The Beast went after Shyam first, since he was closer. Shyam had tried to slow it down, against their orders. In the end, Shyam was in the Beast's hands when he sent a massive power surge into the Beast. A explosion of dark blue fire and gravity was all that was left of Shyam. Cole and Zeke made Shyam's parents a promise to look after their son. Shyam became a little brother figure to the two adults. Trish was like a big sister to Shyam till she past away. Kuo only knew Shyam for a couple mouths before the Beast showed up, even she was devastated to lose the ten year old conduit.

"Thinking about Shyam again brother?" Asked Zeke.

Zeke had his hair sweated backwards, and he wears sunglasses with a black frame. He still wears his bowling shirt he had used in Empire City, with a shoulder holster strapped to his right shoulder, and a white undershirt with a flaming pair of red dice as its design paired with a black meshed shirt on top of it. He wears considerably lengthier shorts now since coming to New Marais, and sneakers. He has several bandages all over his body, and a tattoo of a woman wearing only her underwear on his right forearm. He also has a small scar on his left cheek.

"How can I not. He was like a little brother to me." Said Cole.

**'THWAK!'**

**"OW! SON OF B***H! WHO THREW THAT!?" **Yelled Zeke in pain.

A rock was thrown up and it had hit him in the back of his head.

"Zeke? What is it?" Said Cole in confusion.

"Some whack job threw that rock at me! That's what!" Said Zeke, who was still rubbing his head.

Zeke picks up the rock and sees a piece of paper was tied to it. He takes it off and sees a message on it. On the piece of paper was one word and one location. Help was all the person had wrote down on one side and the other side had the location. Zeke shows Cole and the two head out.

**At a building with a dock (The place where you land the boat after arriving in New Marais)**

The two look around the area. They had seen a homeless man running away from the place. The man had a frighten look on his face as he passed the two.

"So who do you think needs help?" Asked Zeke.

"I don't know. Could be a person with a swamp monster problem." Said Cole.

Zeke would have said something, but the two heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Cole? Zeke?" Came the weak voice of Shyam.

The two adults whirled around to see who had spoken. But when they saw Shyam, the two we're utterly shocked. Shyam had scars on his torso and arms, his cheek scar had disappeared. His eye colours had inverted, making them crimson red with dark blue around his pupil, Shyam's eyes seem to glow too now by just a bit. Shyam looked at the two, before he fainted. Shyam falls forwards, but Cole catches him.

"Jesus Christ. How the hell is Shyam alive?" Said Zeke taking a step back.

"We can ask him when he wakes up." Said Cole.

The two then head back to their HQ.

**Back to the present**

"After Shyam woke up, he was different, but still the same. He was more reclusive. He would still go out scavenging with Zeke and all, but he would be distracted. He seemed more afraid to use his powers, unlike in Empire City, where he didn't mind his powers and he used them for anything he could. When he accidentally turned into his Beast form, he scared the c**p out of all of us, I think Zeke fainted. But after we took back flood town, he became the same old Shyam we all knew." Said Cole.

"Well then, I wonder how he will react to you being the new combat instructor." Said Ozpin.

"Wait what?" Said Cole in confusion and shock.

**Back with Shyam**

"What do you think you are doing!?" Came a bratty female voice.

A girl with a pale skin is standing over Ruby. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress, with a faint colour gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in front of her neckline and the hem of dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same colour gradation as her dress from shoulder to waist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee crest. The reason why the girl in white was yelling at Ruby, was due to Ruby accidental knocking over the girl's suitcases.

"Look snow white, she said she was sorry." Said Shyam.

"How dare you! Do not know who I am!" Said the girl in white.

"No I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care." Said Shyam.

"Do you even know how much this could cost!" Said the girl.

"Uh?" Said Ruby.

"This is dust! Water, earth, fire, energy! Mined in and refined in the Schnee dust company!" Said the girl.

The girl in white then shakes a bottle of dust in front of Ruby's face. Ruby begins to take in some breaths of air.

"Are you brain dead! Are you even listening!" Said the girl.

**"ACHOO!"** Sneezed Ruby

**'BOOM!'**

A bottle of dust then goes flying towards a girl reading a book. Said girl then picks up the bottle and looks at the girl in white.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! And what are you even doing here!? This isn't like your average combat school. We're here to fight monsters." Said the girl in white.

"Look she said she's very sorry! No beat it snow white!" Said Shyam as he raise his voice

"Its heiress actually. Weiss Schnee is the heir to largest dust company on Remnant." Came another female voice.

The voice's owner is a fair-skinned young woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wears unblock buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt. She wears a pair of white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. Her left arm has a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both her forearms. A small, loose, black scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her weapon is hanging off her back, by some kind of magnetic backpack. A black ribbon is tied up in a large bow on the top of her head. Shyam sees she is wearing purple eye shadow in a catseye style.

"Finally some recognition!" Said Weiss Schnee, who was already on Shyam's dislike list.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Said the girl in black.

"Don't forget about sending people to kill a journalist that was faunus." Said Shyam.

"What?" Asked the girl in black.

"Six men ordered by the current owner of the Schnee dust company sent them to kill a woman that was a journalist. And they we're going to sell her daughter into slavery in Vacuo." Said Shyam.

"How dare you! My father would never do that! The case isn't even out to the public yet, so how do you know of it!?" Said Weiss.

Shyam then grows in size, while having his eyes glow. This caused Weiss to shrink in fear. The girl in black was surprised. A random guy was defending the faunus. Granted this was extremely rare these days.

"The reason I know it, was because I tried to save Rouge Holly. What are you going to do about, call daddy and have him send men to kill me too? Now, you have five seconds to leave before I throw you back in the airship. One… three." Said Shyam.

This got Weiss to quickly walk away, while taking the dust bottle from the girl in black. Shyam takes some deep breaths to calm down and he returns to his normal size.

"Sorry about that. Names Shyam Phoenix and that's Ruby Rose." Said Shyam extending a hand to the girl in black.

"Blake Belladonna. Do you know what happened to Rouge Holly?" Asked Blake.

"She died and she asked me to take care of her daughter. Her husband passed away a couple years ago in a Schnee mine. If I had my way, I would beat the ever loving hell out of Jacques and possible in a inch of his life for what he has done to the faunus. Their living beings too, they deserve better then what they got." Said Shyam.

Blake just smirks and walks away.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Calls out Ruby to Weiss.

"Don't even try it Ruby. She'll likely throw it back in your face." Said Shyam.

Ruby then falls down to her knees and then her back.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said Ruby.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." Said Vomit boy, who's name is Jaune.

Jaune is a tall young man with fair skin, blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He's quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders, and upper chest. He wears a short sleeve black hoodie, with some detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering the hoodie is a white diamond-shaped crest plate cut off above his abdomen. Placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with a rerebraces set underneath them. He wears a pair of blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knead black sneakers with the words left and right on the respective soles in black. He has two belts that are two different shades of brown, on both of them are pouches. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves that expose his finger-tips and a small metal plates. A sword is on his left hip in its sheath.

_"What a day to start school."_ Thinks Shyam.

**Later in the Ballroom**

Shyam makes his way towards Yang and Ruby. After a somewhat good speech from Ozpin, they we're told to sleep in the ballroom tonight. Ellen and Russet had a temporary room, once Shyam is on a team, they would be moved closer to him. Shyam had on dark blue shorts with a dark crimson trim. He had no shirt on, due to it being warm enough to not need one.

"Look at that guy. Do you see those scars." Said one student.

"What do you think happened to him?" Asked another.

"Look at his eyes. Are they glowing? Asked a female student.

"The guy's ripped, look at those muscles." Said another female student that is faunus.

Shyam finally makes his way to Yang and Ruby.

"Hey Shyam." Said Yang, who was looking Shyam over.

"Sup." Said Shyam.

"Wheres Ellen and Russet?" Asked Ruby.

"They got their own temporary room tonight. Once I'm on a team, they will be moved closer to my team so I can keep an eye on them." Said Shyam.

Not far from them, Blake is reading a book. Ruby and Yang head over to her to talk. While Shyam lays down to go to sleep. The last thing he sees, is Yang and Weiss having a small argument.

**The next morning in the locker room**

Shyam gets his clothes on. The locker room was a unisex one, so male and female students changed in there at the same time. Shyam has added a small sash under his vest, that holds different dust crystals to use as grenades if he hits it with one of his elemental attacks. He also has two knives with him, both had a sheath in his vest. One he bot here on Remnant and one he had bot on his world. The one from his world was the M48 cyclone fixed blade knife, with custom vortex sheath. He had bot it when he stumbled upon a black market area. It was a cheap piece to buy too. The other knife he has, is a karambit from Remnant. The karambit was a little bigger then your normal karambit. It had a small port on the handle to insert a dust vile to empower the blade with that dust type. Since Shyam was a ranged weapon, he only needed close range weapons. His gravity powers gave him some close range weapons, but some of them are to big or they drain him to quickly to fully use them. His light katana is very powerful, but, it's high damage moves take a lot out of him. So when he uses it, he only does simple slashes and jabs with it.

"Why not you be on my team Yang?" Said Ruby.

"Well how about you be on someone else's team." Said Yang.

"My dear sister, are you saying you don't want tot be on my team." Said Ruby with a glare levelled on Yang.

Yang backs up a bit to defend herself. She looks at Shyam for help.

"Don't drag me into this. But if it makes you feel any better, I would be on your team." Said Shyam.

"Thank you Shyam. At least someone wants to be on my team." Said Ruby as she gives Yang a sideways glare.

He then gets up and leaves the locker room. He passes Weiss and he glares at her. Weiss, noticing the glare, flinches a bit and looks away from Shyam. He then walks down the hallway.

"Psst. Dad." Came the voice of Ellen coming out of the shadows with Russet.

The two kids had the day off, so they could see their stepfather do the exam. Ozpin got them into a elementary school that is pre-combat school, so if the two want to fallow in their stepfather's foot steps in becoming huntsmen. Ellen was a bit resistant to going back to school, but she gave in after awhile. Russet didn't mind going back to school. Shyam was worried about Ironwood sending a person disgusted as a Beacon staff member to take Russet away, but Ozpin assured him that would not happen. As he walks, he feels like he is being watched again, he looks around and sees no one is near him. So he shrugs his shoulders and continues on to the cliff. But above Shyam on one of the rafters, is Cole sitting on a rafter. Cole sees Shyam walk away.

_"This is going to one hell of a party."_ Thinks Cole.

**At the cliff face**

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin.

The examines we're standing on grey square plates. Shyam is not far from Yang and Ruby. Jaune is on his left. Shyam sees Russet and Ellen by Glynda watching him. Glynda then comes forwards.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of the teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today. Once you have gotten a partner, you will make your way to the ruins located in the northern areas of the forest." Said Mis Goodwitch.

**"WHAT!?"** Yelled Ruby is shock.

"Your partner will be decided by the first person you make eye contact with." Said Mis Goodwitch.

Shyam hears Ruby and Jaune yell. He sees there is a odd number of students, so there would be ether a team of five or Shyam would be running solo. He then hears Jaune ask some questions.

"So… Uh. Are you dropping us off in the forest?" Asked Jaune.

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin.

"So are you handing out parachutes or something of the like?" Asked Jaune.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Said Ozpin.

One by one, the other students get launched. Shyam gets a smile on his face. He's been thrown into the air multiple times in the past, so he doesn't mind it. He sees Yang wink at Ruby and at him, before she puts on her sunglasses and gets launched.

"And other thing. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Said Ozpin.

"Hey Jaune. What do you think your standing on." Said Shyam.

"What are you talking about- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Screamed Jaune as he was launched.

Shyam laughs his a** off and then he gets launched. He does some flips in the air as he heads for the forest.

_"I love my job."_ Thinks Ozpin as he takes a sip of coffee.

**With Shyam**

Shyam slams into the ground with tremendous force due to his gravity powers. He then absorbs some light and runs towards the ruins. He passes some grimm, which he cuts their throats as he passes them with his knives. He puts in a lightning dust vile in his karambit and stabs a Ursa grimm in the nape of the neck. The bear like grimm roars in pain, but it then falls down dead. Shyam puts his knife back in its holster.

"All this hype for the exam. I was wondering if there was going to be more of a challenge. Like something big." Said Shyam.

A Large Nevermore flies over him. Shyam sees two people on it, one red and the other white. A loud hissing sound is then heard behind Shyam. Shyam turns around to see a two headed snake grimm, with it having one white head and one black head.

"Snakes, why did have to be snakes. Or is it just snake?" Said Shyam.

The snake grimm bares it's fangs and lunges at Shyam. Shyam throws down a flash bang grenade. The grimm roars in pain from being blinded. Shyam makes his light katana and does his light speed accuracy attack. The black head of the snake grimm was cut apart into fine pieces. The last head roars in pain from the connection. The last head tries to bite Shyam, but hw throws a lighting dust crystal down the mouth instead and shoots it. A explosion of lightning happens and the last head is no more.

"That was close. I though I would have to use my Beast form. I hope no one was near me. Uh?" Said Shyam as he looks to his left.

A large pack of Beowolves and Ursa grimm we're just a few meters form him. Shyam sweats bullets. The grimm all roar and charge him.

**'SON OF A B***H! HOW THE HELL DID THEY SNEAK UP ON ME! GOD F***KING DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL LETS THIS HAPPEN!?"** Yells Shyam as he dashes away.

**Later**

Shyam had out ran the pack of grimm. He then comes to the ruins. All the relics are gone, except for news ones to raise up out of the pedestals. Each relic was a chess piece. There was equal white and black pieces, but each piece had a golden trim to it. Shyam looks at the white knight piece and takes it.

"I was knight back home. Protecting the ones that couldn't protect themselves." Said Shyam.

**'CRASH!'**

A large elephant looking grimm comes crashing through the trees. It screeches at Shyam, who immediately bolts towards the cliff face.

**"F**K YOU UNIVERSE AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!"** Yells Shyam in a panic, not caring if he had made any sense.

**At the cliff face**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune make their way towards the professors. They had just defeated two large grimm, wit Ruby's group dealing with a large Nevermore and Jaune's group dealing with a large Death Stalkers. Pyrrha wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre as a top. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Pyrrha also wore armour. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisse that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

"So Shyam has nineteen semblances? That's rather hard to believe." Said Pyrrha.

"Well I think his semblance is size manipulation. He was able to grow in size." Said Weiss.

"Well when I sparred with him, he was able to control gravity. Then half way through the spar, he was able to control light." Said Yang.

Lei Ren, he has everyone call him Ren, is a young man with long black hair that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Along with this, he wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. He ties his hair back in a low ponytail. This colour scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem.

"We'll have to ask Shyam when he turns up again." Said Ren

Beside Ren is a fair-skinned young woman with orange hair and turquoise eyes. This was Nora Valkyrie, a childhood friend of Ren and best friend. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, coloured red and light-blue respectively, and under this is a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Nora has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt.

"What else can Shyam do? Can he shoot lasers from his eyes!? Can he turn into a sloth!? Can he turn other people into sloths!?" Said a hyperactive Nora.

"Uh? No." Said Yang.

**"RUN YOU FOOLS!"** Came the sound of Shyam.

The group of eight see him running along one of the other bridges with a small Goliath grimm on his tail. They see Shyam turn into light and dash across another bridge. The Goliath roars in protest as it loss it's prey.

"What in the world did you do!?" Said Weiss when Shyam comes over to them out of breath.

"God damn nothing snow white! The thing came out of nowhere!" Said Shyam.

"Scatter!" Said Jaune as the large grimm charges them.

**Up with Glynda and Ozpin**

"A Goliath grimm!? How did it get here, more so how did we not notice it!?" Said Glynda in shock.

"Come Glynda. We most get the children to safety." Said Ozpin.

But Ozpin gets a hand on his shoulder. It was Cole.

"You don't have to worry Oz. Shyam's got this in the bag. Now that he has more room to move around." Said Cole.

"Cole!? Are you insane!? They could be killed!?" Said Glynda.

"Just watch and see Sweet heart, you'll be surprised what Shyam can do." Said Cole.

**Back with the group**

Things had not gone well. Yang, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss's aura had dropped a lot, well near the red. Jaune had just been put into the upper level of yellow zone. Ren's aura was broken, with Ruby close behind him. The only one not to drop in aura levels was Shyam, who had tanked getting slapped into the cliff face. They also see Shyam glow a bit as well.

_"That… Does it! I an't letting my new allies get killed by Dumbo here! Time to use my ace in the hole."_ Thinks Shyam.

**"HEY! OVER HERE DUMBO!"** Yelled Shyam.

**(Perfect Time: Seven deadly sins main theme)**

"Shyam!? What are you thinking!? Run!" Said Ruby, who was using Crescent Rose to support her weight.

But then they all see it. Shyam was glowing more. The elephant grimm closes in on Shyam, but a large flash dark blue light happens. The next thing they see, is that the sky had changed to a dark blue colour. There was more white clouds and it had begun to rain dark blue embers. A shadow passes over the group and they all are shocked. It was the Goliath grimm!? But how!? It must weight over hundreds of pounds! They then see a large foot step over them. They then see Shyam in his beast form. They see Shyam is now a being made of rocks, with dark blue energy coming out of the cracks all over his arms and torso, giving him the appearance of of him being made up of magma. Shyam looks down at them and smiles at them. They had notice Shyam's eyes had a fiery glow to them. The Goliath then roars and Shyam also releases his own roar.

"What in Ohm's name did Shyam do!?" Said a shocked Weiss, who was also shaking in fear.

"He never said he could do that! Just how powerful is Shyam!?" Said Yang.

Jaune falls on his a** and pales. He had a friend that could turn into this form and was possible more powerful then fully trained huntsmen. Nora was holding Ren up to watch the fight that was about to ensue.

_"Come and get it!"_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam charges the Goliath. He then grabs a pillar and has it get covered by a dark blue energy. The pillar then moulds into a large knife. Shyam then has his fire wither around the blade.

_"Blue Flare!"_ Proclaims Shyam.

Shyam slashes one of the Goliath's tucks off. He then throws the knife and the knife just takes out more of the grimm's armour. The elephant grimm roars and tackles Shyam. Shyam wasn't pushed back by much, but it did help him get close. Everyone then feels the wind pick up. Shyam had lifted the elephant grimm up onto his shoulders, with one hand on the belly. The sickly sound of bone breaking was heard and they see why. A black sphere had formed in Shyam's hand that was on the belly. The grimm was roaring absolute agony, from being torn apart. Weiss had used the last of her aura to make a black gravity glyph to hold everyone down. Soon the grimm was pulled into the black sphere and there was nothing left, not even the ash left behind by the grimm when it had died. Shyam then walks over to the group and kneels down.

_"Is everyone all right?"_ Came the voice of Shyam in their heads.

Jaune had finally fainted.

**Later**

After the Goliath battle that Shyam had single handily done by himself, the teams we're being put together. Unfortunately, Shyam's relic was destroyed in the battle. Ozpin then calls out some future students names.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four have collected the black bishop relics. From this day forward, you will be known as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Said Ozpin.

The crowd claps and the four boys walk off stage. Ozpin then calls the next team up.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lei Ren. You four collected the white rook relic. From this day forward, you will be known as team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin

"Led by?" Said a shocked Jaune.

Pyrrha playfully punches his arm. But Jaune still falls over and the crowd laughs. They then leave the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Shyam Phoenix. You four ladies collected the white knight relic. However, Shyam's relic was destroyed in the battle with the Goliath. This would mean that Shyam would have to try again next year." Said Ozpin.

This caused an outcry in the crowd. But Ozpin had paused for dramatic effect.

"However, turning into a Beast made of rocks and making a black sphere that sucks in anything, that is exception in my books." Said Ozpin as he turns on different screens.

Everyone sees Shyam transform into his beast form. They then see the battle ensue. Then the killing blow with the black sphere. Some cringe at the sight.

"From this day forth, you will be known as team RWBYS. Led by Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin.

Yang gives her sister a huge bear hug. Ruby was shocked at first, it then turns into excitement. Just like her mother, she was going to be a leader of her own team. Shyam smiles for his friend, but he sees Weiss give a small glare at Ruby.

_"This can't be good."_ Thinks Shyam.

Ozpin then clears his throat.

"Now then. I will like to introduce the new combat teacher for the first and second year students. You can come down now." Said Ozpin.

Cole then thunder drops down onto the stage. A thunderous boom happens. Shyam was shocked to the core.

"Everyone, this is Cole MacGrath. He will be teaching the you first and second years hand-to-hand combat, survival skills, parkour for mobility, and more if he deems it necessary." Said Ozpin.

"Sup." Said Cole.

The students clap. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

_"This is turning out to be a very interesting year."_ Thinks Ozpin.

**Later**

"Dad!" Came the voices of Russet and Ellen.

"Theres my girls! So did you like the show?" Said Shyam as he scoops them up in his arms.

"Uh? Shyam?" Said Jaune.

"What?" Said Shyam.

"Your married!? And you have kids!?" Said Nora.

"Oh, no. These two are my adoptive daughters. This one here on my left is Ellen. The dragon faunus is Russet. I'm still single if your asking." Said Shyam with a wink.

This got Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Yang to blush a bit, more so from Yang. Pyrrha then notice something.

"Wait? Did you say dragon faunus?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yes he did. My parents had a great respect to any dragon faunus they met. They are extremely rare, if not myths. There isn't that many left, only in the lower double digits. It's rare to run into one." Said Ren.

"Aw! Aren't you two just the cutest things!" Said Nora as she hugs the two kids.

Blake then noticed Shyam's eyes.

"Are your eyes glowing?" Asked Blake.

"Yes they are. They we're once dark blue with dark crimson around the pupils. But after a incident, the colours swapped." Said Shyam.

"Yo Shyam." Said Cole.

"Mr MacGrath!? What are you doing here!?" Said a shocked Weiss.

"Cole you son of a gun." Said Shyam.

**'SMACK!'**

Cole and Shyam bro hug.

"How you liven brother." Said Cole.

"brother!?" Said everyone in shock, except Ellen and Russet.

"Just fine man. I though we're dead after the explosion in New Marais." Said Shyam.

"Hold on a minute! You two are brothers!? You look nothing a like!?" Said Jaune.

"No. He's my step father. We just call each other brother out of respect for each other." Said Shyam.

"And you kids call me Cole. None of this Mr stuff, makes me feel old." Said Cole.

"Which you are." Said Shyam.

**'ZAP!'**

**"OW! MOTHER TRUCKER! THAT HURT!"** Yelled Shyam in pain.

"Then don't call me old. Head to bed kids. Classes are tomorrow." Said Cole, as he walks away to head to bed.

"Your step father is pretty chill Shyam." Said Yang.

"Yes he is. Night." Shyam.

"Hold it! Aren't you forgetting we all share the same room!" Said Weiss, who didn't want Shyam being a peeping tom.

"C**p." Said Shyam.

"Language!" Said Ruby, who covered Ellen's ears, while Blake covered Russet's ears.

Till next time.

**Done! Sorry for the long wait, been caught up with work, finding a new place to live and my new job soon. The first appearance of Shyam's Beast form on Remnant, how will Ironwood react? The first appearance of Cole. The new teams, the first problem Shyam faces with his new team. Also I will be taking a suggestion from the comments. Shyam will be able to get others semblances, under three conditions. Condition one, he has to make skin contact, by ether shaking the person's hand or grabbing their neck for example. Condition two, he has to willingly want the persons semblance to get it. Condition three, he can't get a person's semblance if said person hasn't gotten their semblance yet. The set up for the aura powers in sets of four, just like the teams. A random persons semblance will be added randomly to the sets, if Shyam gets another semblance or when he gets three more semblances, they will make a set. He can switch to the different sets at will, he just has to think of one of the semblances in the set. The semblance colours will be dark blue to differentiate from others semblances. I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Till next time people. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Infamous belong to their respectful owners. I only own the characters/arcs/powers/locations that I've made. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: classes, bullies, weapons**

Shyam slowly opens his eyes. It was two hours before classes start, classes start at nine. He slowly rolls out of bed, his bed was pushed into the corner. The four girls we're sound asleep. Yang was sprawled out on her bed, Ruby was bundled up under the blanket, same as Blake. Weiss was sleeping normally, but Shyam sees Weiss's weapon leaning by her head.

_"I an't no pervert. Cole would have my a** for that. I better get Ellen and Russet ready."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam slowly gets out of bed, he also gets his uniform and toiletries to have a shower. He then opens the door that was put in that connects to Ellen and Russet's room. Ellen had the left side of the room, while Russet had the right side. Ellen was sprawled out on her bed, Russet was the same but she was almost falling off. Shyam goes up to Russet and shakes her awake.

"Five more minutes." Groaned Russet in displeasure on being awoken.

"Then your going to be late for school and then I'll take away your tv privileges." Said Shyam.

"I'm awake!" Said Russet spring up.

"Good. Now get ready while I get Ellen up." Said Shyam.

Russet heads over to the bathroom and gets ready. Ellen was more resistance to getting ready for school, due to Shyam teaching her the best he could when they we're on the run. Russet comes out in her normal clothes, the school didn't have a uniform so students could wears what ever they want as long as it was appropriate. Russet wears a plan reddish brown long sleeve shirt with a dragon on the front and a eagle on the back. She wears a pair of white pants with a scale like design on the bottom, around the waist, and around the pockets. Russet wears her mother's pendent under her shirt.

"Do I have to go to school? I don't want to go." Whines Ellen.

Ellen wears a white short sleeve shirt, with the neutral karma symbol in black. She has on black shorts with the same symbol on her left thigh, which was white.

"Yes you do. I tried my best to teach you simple math, writing, and other things. But that won't get you far in life. If you want to get a job, you need the knowledge to do it. Now come on, you two need to get down to the landing pads." Said Shyam.

The three then teleport to the pads. Shyam also hands them their lunch bags and backpacks. Ellen and Russet hug Shyam. The two kids then get onto the bullhead. The bullhead then flies down to the city's landing pads. Shyam knows those two can handle themselves. He taught them hand-to-hand combat, some survival skills, and more. He then heads back to their room and uses their washroom to get ready. A loud whistle was then heard and someone falling onto the floor.

"Good morning Team RWBYS!" Came the muffled voice of Ruby.

"Where's Shyam?" Asked Yang.

"I'm right here." Said Shyam.

Shyam comes in wearing the male student uniform. The uniform consists of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The girls wore a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. The girls we're still in their pyjamas.

"Where have you been?" Asked Blake.

"I had to wake up and get the kids to the landing pads for school. Anyways, see you guys in class." Said Shyam.

"Aren't you going to help us decorate?" Asked Ruby.

"I can decorate my side when the day is over. You have one hour left to get ready and make it for class. See ya." Said Shyam.

**In Mr Port's class**

"Ah! Mr Phoenix, arriving early I see!" Said Mr Port.

Professor Port appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray moustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"Yeah. Cole always woke me up early to train or ether kill some grimm. I also had to get my two daughters ready for school." Said Shyam.

"Is it true one of them is a dragon faunus? I haven't heard of them in a long time." Said Port.

"Yes. Why? Some people say they are very rare." Said Shyam.

Port strokes his moustache.

"They are rare. They are a very few kind of faunus, only in the lower double digits. Some say they are a ancient species of faunus, ones from long ago when there was more of them. Others say they are the next step in the faunus's evolution. My opinion, is that they are a ancient race of faunus, but through the generations they have slowly dwindled in numbers due to unknown reasons." Said Port.

"What kind of reason?" Asked Shyam.

"Well, since you and I are the only ones so far in this room, I will share some of the reasons. Some of which are dark in opinion. One reason, is that humans have hunted them down to kill them, due to the dragon faunus species possessing certain abilities more powerful then a human. Like more strength or more enhanced senses. Ether out of fear or hatred, or jealousy. Another reason, is that they aren't as numerous anymore and when two different faunus species have children, the children are a different species of faunus. Now, a dragon faunus child can be born, but it is a one in a billion chance to happen. Russet must have had a ancestor that was a dragon faunus or she was just one of those children. Another dark reason, is that grimm are more attracted to dragon faunus, ether due to some unknown reason or that the dragon faunus pose more of a threat to them." Said Port.

"You make it sound like being a dragon faunus is a bad thing." Said Shyam.

"Heavens no! I find the dragon faunus species a rare and wonders people. If there was more of them, then I say the people of Remnant have a greater chance of combating the grimm. When I was younger, I once got to fight beside a dragon faunus. He sure had a fire in his belly when he fought. From the books and studies of the dragon faunus species, they we're said to be more connected to aura of the world. But with little knowledge on them and not many stories about them, it's hard to tell what's real or made up. But now it's time for you to have a seat Mr Phoenix. Class will be starting soon." Said Professor Port.

Shyam takes a seat near the front, while saving four for his teammates. Other teams then come in. Some say hello to him. Others just give him a sideways glare, mostly from the male members on the teams. The bell goes, just as Shyam's teammates and team JNPR come running into the room.

"Made it!" Said Yang.

"By mere seconds Mis Xiao Long. Try to arrive before the bell goes. Teachers, like myself, will start just as the bell goes. Find a seat please." Said Professor Port.

Shyam's team then goes over to him and sit down. Shyam was give the stink eye from Ruby and Yang. While Weiss ignored him. Blake nods her head as a sigh of knowing he's there. Jaune's team sits behind Shyam's team. Professor Port then goes over what they will be learning. From the different types of grimm, to how they work and hunt. But Shyam slowly falls asleep when Port starts a story.

"Now a story from when I was a young Huntsmen. I was in a-" Said Port, but Shyam fell asleep.

**After one boring story**

"Now then. Who will like to volunteer for the demonstration?" Asked Port.

Weiss goes to speak. But Shyam beat her to it.

"I'll go." Said Shyam.

"Very well Mr Phoenix! Get your gear and prepare yourself!" Said Port.

Shyam teleports to the change room and gets changed. He teleports in front of the cage. Port flinched a bit when Shyam reappeared, but he grabs his blunder buster axe.

"You can do it Shyam!" Cheered Yang.

"Fight well Shyam!" Said Blake as she waves a flag.

"You can wins this Shyam!" Cheered Ruby.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" Snapped Weiss.

Shyam brings out his knives and twirls the karambit. He held his other knife in a reverse grip, with some fire slowly creeping along the edge. Shyam rolls his neck. He then nods at Port.

"Since your ready. Let the fight… Commence!" Said Port as he sliced off the lock to the cage.

A boar like grimm then comes charging out. It had bone white armour all over it, but not on the belly. Shyam sees it and teleports behind the boar grimm. The boar snorts and paws the ground in anger for not hitting its target. Shyam had then recognized this type of grimm from the books Ruby and Yang gave him.

_"A Boarbatusk. I can go for the eyes or the soft underbelly."_ Thinks Shyam.

The boarbatusk charges Shyam again. Shyam changes his normal blast fire shot to a more powerful version, as he calls it Heavens wrath. Shyam boosts himself over the boarbatusk and fires off one shot. Everyone sees the huge fireball get fired and head for the boar grimm. The grimm, noticing the attack, rolls up to dodge. But it's left back leg gets blown off when the fireball redirected towards it. Shyam had landed on the ground when he saw the damage he had down. The grimm squeals in pain and anger.

_"The hell is this pig on!"_ Thinks Shyam, as he sees the grimm was still alive.

"Shyam! Go for the belly!" Called Ruby.

"Quiet telling him what to do Ruby!" Snapped Weiss.

Shyam then switches to his gravity powers. Everyone then sees the air distorts around Shyam's hands. Shyam then forms some gravity hammers around his fists. The boarbatusk then charges, with Shyam hitting it up into the air. He then forms a gravity whip and wraps it around the boarbatusk. He then pulls it towards him.

"Come here!" Said Shyam.

Shyam then stabs the boar grimm in the stomach, killing it. The boar grimm then turns to ash. The bell then goes. Port demises them, while telling them to be vigilant. Shyam warps to the change room again to change. He comes back to a tear eyed Ruby, with Weiss storming around the corner. Shyam nudges Ruby, to which the shorter girl hugs Shyam, much to his surprise.

"Whoa! Ruby!? What's wrong?" Asked Shyam.

"Weiss!ShesaidIwouldn'tbeagreatleader!ShesaidOzpinmadeamistake!" Said Ruby, which Shyam just barely understood.

Shyam brings Ruby into a hug, which the shorter girl leans into for comfort.

"Ruby, it's the beginning of the year. Things change over time. Sure you may not be a great leader now, but I bet by the end of the year you will be one hell of a leader. Weiss just can't over that fact she wasn't chosen. She see seems trained and well suited for the roll. But leaders can't expect someone they just met to fallow their orders, not when they disrespect them too. If she gives you a hard time again, just leave her to me. Now come on, combat training is next and I can't wait for it." Said Shyam.

Ruby, who ha cheered up a bit, and fallows Shyam. The two head for the training arena, not noticing two people. Yang, who had heard Weiss say those things to Ruby. She was also glad Shyam was around to comfort Ruby. The other person was Ozpin himself. He had heard Weiss say those things to Ruby, which he was going to comfort her, but Shyam had beat him to it.

_"Mr Phoenix is full of surprises. He sure will have many hardships if Ms Schnee doesn't learn from her mistakes and learns to accept she wasn't chosen for a reason."_ Thinks Ozpin.

**In the training room**

Everyone was in their combat gear. The bell would be going soon, but Cole was nowhere to be seen. Ruby, who had cheered up more, was looking around the room for her teacher. Blake also looks around, but she couldn't see Cole. Yang was looking at Shyam.

_"I have to thank Shyam for comforting Ruby. That Ice Queen will be getting an ear full from me later."_ Thinks Yang.

"Yo Lightning man! You coming down or what!?" Called Shyam.

A bolt of lightning flies past Shyam's head and strikes the wall behind him. But Shyam didn't flinch. Everyone then looks up and sees Cole doing one handed pull up, with his left hand crackling with electricity.

"Don't you ever call me by that nickname ever again!" Called Cole.

Cole then drops to the floor. Most thought he would break his legs, but he landed in a crouched position. Cole then stands up, just as the bell goes.

"Alright. Welcome everyone. Names Cole MacGrath. You can ether call me Mr MacGrath or Cole. I'll be teaching you some more hand-to-hand combat, survival skills, and parkour for mobility. For this first class, we will do a one on three spar. But it will be a team verses one of their own. Team RWBYS will be the one's to start this off. Next we'll do some one on one spars.

"I'll be the one to challenge them. And I'll take them all on." Said Shyam.

"Dude must be ether strong or overconfident. Or he's just stupid." Whispered a female student.

"Are you sure Shyam?" Asked Blake.

Shyam, who faces his team, jumps down into the arena. He then faces his team again.

"We'll take that as a yes. Don't hold back Shy guy!" Said Yang, as she slams her fists together.

_"Oh I won't be holding back Yang, unlike last time we sparred."_ Thinks Shyam

The rest of team RWBYS comes down to the arena. They all get out their weapons, while Shyam does some stretches. Cole looks at Shyam and then at his teammates. Cole smirks and gives a low chuckle.

_"Those girls are in for one hell of a fight."_ Thinks Cole.

"Remember you five. No kill shots. I'll sound the buzzard when one of you kids is in the red. The fight ends when ether side yields or their aura drops into the red. You got it?" Said Cole.

"You got Cole!" Said Shyam with a smile.

"Yes Professor MacGrath!" Said Weiss.

"You bet Cole!" Said Yang and Ruby.

Blake nods her head. Cole then fires off a regular bolt of lightning into the air.

**"BEGIN!"** Yelled Cole.

Weiss, who didn't bother to listen to Ruby, makes some white glyphs and shoots forwards at Shyam.

_"Maybe Mr MacGrath will see I'm more suited for the role as team leader!"_ Thinks Weiss.

But she comes to a immediate halt. Shyam had warped in front of her and grabbed her face. He then throws her, violently mind you, into the ground. To which she skips across the ground towards the out of bounds line. Luckily she was caught by Ruby, who dashed to save her partner. Yang fires off some shotgun shots, but Shyam warps behind her and grabs her leg. Shyam then lifts Yang up and slams her into the ground. The air left Yang's lungs when she was slammed into the ground and a small indent had formed as well.

"This time I'm not holding back Yang." Said Shyam.

He then grabs Blake's arm, when she tried to slice him with her sword. Blake feels a small shock from coming into contact from Shyam. She was then thrown towards Weiss and Ruby. Weiss slowly gets up with the help of Ruby.

"As I was going to say, we need to stay out of Shyam's reach. He's obviously far stronger then us, he's even stronger then Yang with her semblance activated. We need a pl- Look out!" Said Ruby, as she tackles Weiss.

Blake comes flying towards them and lands on her feet, while skidding back a bit. She then eyes Shyam, which she flinches when she sees the fiery glow come from his eyes. Yang was then beside them.

"He's not fooling around. When he and I sparred, I thought he was going all out, guess not." Said Yang.

"What abilities did he use? I felt a small shock when he grabbed my arm." Said Blake.

"Same, but I felt it on my face. And I'm fine thank you very much." Said Weiss.

"He used gravity and light against Yang. And he has a durability semblance, which he can also reduce his pain sensitivity." Says Ruby as she brings out her scythe, Crescent Rose.

"May I suggest we stay out of Shyam's range. If he can only do close range attack with his gravity and light powers. While only being able to use long range attack when using his fire powers, we should be able to chip away at his aura." Said Weiss.

"Not happening ice queen." Said Shyam, as he brings down his heel.

The four girls just barely dodge his axe kick, which cracked the ground. Dark blue light then forms around Shyam's hands. He then forms his Katana of Light. But he raises it above his head. The blade glows brightly.

"You won't hit us from there Shyam!" Said Blake.

"Yes I will. Now! Judgement Slash!" Said Shyam.

Shyam brings his blade down and a dark blue light shoots forwards. The four girls we're able to dodge, but the wall behind them had a huge cut mark in it, which also went all the way outside. The four members of team RWBYS begin to shake in fear. Shyam wasn't messing around with them. It was like he was fighting to kill them. Weiss, who was beyond p***ed, glares at Shyam.

"What in the world is wrong with you!? You could have killed us!?" Said Weiss.

"You should always fight as if your life is on the line. When you attack, you kill. When you counter, don't let your enemy cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die." Said Shyam.

"Who the hell taught you that!" Said Weiss.

**'FOOSH!'**

Pillars of dark blue fire erupt as Shyam takes each step towards his opponents. Each pillar never dying down.

"I have let people down. I failed to protect someone close to me. I hesitated when my enemy was in weaken state. I was too slowly to react to a attack. Said attack someone else took the blow for me, killing them. While you Schnee, have spent all your life training your combat skills. I have seen people get killed, I even had to take a life to save a life. I've seen when people in power don't care for anyone else, but themselves." Said Shyam.

This got everyone shock. Shyam had killed before, to save someone else. Not only that, he had seen people kill others and seen someone take a attack for him and die from it.

_"That is all true. I failed to protect Ellen and others when they needed me. I let my best friend in Empire City take a Reaper conduits attack for me when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've killed multiple enemies to save the lives of innocents while New Marais, Empire City, and the other places around the USA."_ Thinks Shyam.

"Then why would a Beacon let in a killer like you!? I bet you blackmailed someone to let you in! I think your just a terrorist like the White Fang!" Said Weiss.

Then in a instant, Shyam was in front of Weiss. He then grabs her face and lifts her up. Weiss was back to cowering in fear. Shyam's eyes we're glowing more brightly.

"Because I am trying to amend for my mistakes. Like you should do with Ruby." Said Shyam.

Shyam's fist then glows and he does a palm strike to Weiss's stomach. She goes flying into the wall and her aura breaks. The horn goes off.

"Weiss, your done." Said Cole.

Blake, Ruby, and Yang shake in fear. Shyam always had this big brother aura around him. Always there for you when you needed him. But now he was like a totally different person. Shyam then forms a dark blue fireball in his hand and throws it. The fireball heads for the three girls, which they barely dodged. Blake was thrown back and lands hard, getting her aura into the yellow zone. While Yang was nearing the red, with Ruby just entering the yellow zone.

"We need a plan!?" Said Yang as she gets up.

"Shyam has all his bases covered. He's deadly at close, medium, and long range. With his multiple semblances, he unpredictable." Said Blake.

"We need to get him unbalanced. So Blake, use your ribbon to tie Shyam's legs up. I'll use ice dust to freeze his arms. Then Yang, you give Shyam your best haymaker." Said Ruby.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Said Yang.

The three girls split up. Ruby goes right, while Blake goes left. Yang backs up some more. Shyam watches them. He didn't move. He was reading most of the minds of the students in the room.

_"He's killed? Aren't we fighting grimm, not other people?"_

_"Why do you think he killed? Was it really the right choice in the situation?"_

_"Where did he live anyways?"_

Shyam sighs. The people in the room had the right to think those things. But they didn't know what he had faced. From reapers, dust men, the first sons, the militia, swamp monsters, ice men, and the DUP.

"Now!" Said Ruby.

Blake throws her weapon in chain scythe mode, with it wrapping his legs, but he could easily snap the line. Ruby fires off some ice dust bullets. Shyam didn't mind the cold, nor the .50 caliber bullets hitting his arms. Yang then fires off some shotgun shots behind her to launch her towards Shyam. She had also activated her semblance.

_"Time to show them what I can do."_ Thinks Shyam.

Shyam warps behind Blake. She does a round house kick to his head. But Shyam is replaced with a dark blue shadow of himself. This got Blake to pause and become speechless.

"What the!?" Said Blake.

**'POW!'**

Blake was thrown into the wall. Shyam was then slugged in the face by Yang, with her hair on fire. Shyam's then goes up in dark blue flames like Yang's and his eye's glow.

"What in the world!? That's-" Said Yang, but she was cut off.

**'WHAM!'**

Shyam karate chops Yang into ground. He is then covered in dark blue rose petals. He dashes towards Ruby, who yelps and jumps to the side. She gets back up to look at Shyam.

"How do you have our semblances!?" Said Ruby.

"My true semblance allows me to leach off a bit of a persons aura to gain their semblance, but under three conditions. Condition one, I have to make fiscal contact for it to work. Condition two, the person must have their semblance unlocked for me to copy it. Finally condition three, I must willing want their semblance. It would seem when I copy someones semblance, there is a small shock." Said Shyam.

Shyam takes some steps towards Ruby. This got Ruby to stumble and fall on her a**. She scurries back. Shyam warps in front of her and points his finger at her.

"Bang. Your dead. You yield?" Asked Shyam.

"Yeah." Said Ruby, who had a look of fear in her eyes.

A horn goes. Shyam offers his hand to Ruby. She was hesitant at first, but she takes it. Shyam then looks at his other teammates. Yang was still on the ground in pain, Blake was also in the same predicament as Yang. While Weiss was knocked out.

"Get your teammates to the infirmary. I'll clear up what you meant with the others." Said Cole.

"Got it. Need a hand Yang?" Said Shyam.

"No. I'm good." Said Yang, who made no attempt to get up.

Shyam huffs and picks Yang up and throws her over his shoulder. He does the same to Blake. He forms a gravity whip to pick up Weiss.

"Shyam!? Put us down!?" Said Yang and Blake.

"Nope." Said Shyam.

Ruby fallows her team to the infirmary. Cole then explains what he knows about Shyam.

**In the infirmary**

Weiss had awaken half way to the infirmary and had demanded to be put down. Which Shyam didn't listen. Yang mostly draped her arms down Shyam's back and she was looking at Ruby, as Shyam walked to the infirmary. Weiss was placed on a bed, same for Yang and Blake. Blake had a icepack on her back, Yang also had a icepack on her shoulder. Weiss just didn't look at Shyam.

"Hows the shoulder Yang?" Asked Shyam.

"Still sore." Said Yang.

"Let me see." Said Shyam.

Yang pulls down her shirt and jacket a bit so Shyam could see her shoulder. A medium sized bruise was on her shoulder. Shyam winced a bit. Sure he meant to go all out, but he didn't mean to actually harm his team. He holds his hand above the bruise and dark blue energy tricks from his hand, to Yang's shoulder.

"Whoa." Said Yang in amazement.

The bruise slowly shrinks and it was gone. He moves onto Blake, who was also amazed. Weiss was a bit more apprehensive about Shyam healing her, but she gave in after awhile so she could get rid of the pain she still had. He then asked Ruby if she needs to be healed, but she was fine.

"So… About what you said earlier." Said Blake.

"Before I lived in New Marais, I lived in a place called Empire city, a cut off city not on any maps. Not that the ones in charge of the city wanted it on the maps anyways." Said Shyam.

"Whys that?" Asked Yang.

"When I was nine, the city turned to shit. It was also after a blast as well. During that time, I had only one thing on my mind, survival. I stole, traded with some shady people, and more. After awhile, Cole took me in with his friend Zeke Jedediah Dunbar. The neon district was held by the Reapers. A group of drug deals turned gang. They we're lead by a woman by the name of Sasha, one crazy… person." Said Shyam, as he paused to say a different word since Ruby.

"How crazy are we talking about here?" Asked Ruby.

"She said, she would wear Trish's skin like a robe. She was Cole's old stalker. Then in the warren was the dust men, a gang of homeless turned organized arm. Then the historical district. Run by a group that had placed the bomb, the first sons. My friend Edward lived in the neon district, but I thought he had died. I had just raided a Reaper food stash." Said Shyam as he tells how his friend died.

**Flashback 8 years ago**

A younger Shyam parkours his way around the alleyway. He had just raided a Reaper food stash and had a decent load with him. He had on loose pants, a red and blue shirt, and black runners on. He had his fire and gravity powers, which he was still refining them. He jogs down the alleyway and hides behind a dumpster. Just as a Reaper conduit teleports into the alleyway. The woman, since the trench coat was more pushed up in the chest area, looks around. She then teleports away. Shyam breaths a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one. Got to get to my hideout. Nothing like home and a good meal." Said Shyam.

"Shyam? Is that you?" Came the voice of Edward.

Edward was around the same height as Shyam, but he was one year younger then Shyam. He had black hair, pale skin, and a blue eye. His left eye was covered by a makeshift eye patch.

"Edward!? What happened to your eye!?" Said Shyam in a low voice, since he didn't know if the Reaper conduit was still nearby.

Edward laughs, a bit loudly for Shyam's comfort.

"Oh, this. I was lucky I didn't loose my life when the blast happened. A piece of rubble hit my eye and damaged it. So now I'm down an eye. But you can still count on me!" Said Edward.

Shyam releases a uneasy laugh. He knew for a fact that any Reaper could hear them. So he hooks his arm around Edward's shoulders. He then ushers them down towards the street. He then guides them down towards the train station, which had been reopened.

"Lets head to my place, get some food and I'll see you some other time. Okay? Okay." Said Shyam, who was sweating a bit.

"You okay Shyam. Your sweating." Said Edward.

"Whhhaaaa. No. I'm fine. It's just the weather you know. I was also doing some parkour earlier as well. Let's go!" Said Shyam.

Edward, who bought Shyam's white lie, shrugs his shoulders and walks with his friend. But they didn't make it far. The Reaper conduit teleports in front of them, a good fifteen steps away from them. She puts her arms up and she glows. People who had noticed her, screamed and ran away. Shyam shoves Edward away.

**"RUN!"** Yells Shyam.

Shyam runs, just as the shock wave passes him. He does his gravity dash and flies forwards. Edward was shocked beyond belief. The Reaper conduit fallows Shyam, with Edward not far behind. Shyam parkours his way up a building and runs. He hoped Edward ran away, and Shyam hoped he never saw him again for his own safety. Shyam gets a bullet to his shoulder and he stumbles a bit, but he regains his footing. The Reaper conduit chases him, she was very persistent.

"Catch!" Said Shyam as he throughs a gravity spin grenade.

The Reaper conduit just barely teleports away from the grenade as it had exploded. But she had lost sight of Shyam. She screams in anger and frustration. But she noticed Edward down below on the streets. She sees him run down the street and stop. Edward then spots something and runs some more. The Reaper conduit smiles. She always loved the hunt, unlike her fellow Reapers. She teleports away.

**With Shyam**

Shyam takes some deep breaths. Sure he had better stamina since his powers awakened, but he can still become tired. He was in a parking lot with a old truck with it's tires missing and a destroyed car. He leans on the truck.

"That b***h just wouldn't give up. I thought she would chase me all over the neon district to catch me. I just hope the rumours about the female reapers and the female conduit reapers aren't true." Said Shyam, as he had heard some unsettling rumours about the female members of the reapers.

Shyam was about to leave when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Shyam!" Called Edward.

"S**t! Ed! You can't be here! That reaper could still be around! She will hunt us both down and kill us!" Said Shyam.

"Not when you have those awesome powers! Since when can you fly!?" Said Edward.

"I got them after the blast. Secondly, I wasn't flying, I had decreased the gravity around me. Thirdly, you… Look out!" Said Shyam.

Shyam grabs Edward. Shyam then jumps to the side as the female Reaper conduit slams into the ground. She unloads her gun at them, which Shyam forms a gravity shield. He pushes Edward behind the destroyed car.

"Stay here!" Said Shyam.

Edward watches his friend. Shyam shoots some odd orbit gravity shots. The Reaper conduit dodges the shots, with some hitting her. She sends a shock wave towards Shyam, which he dodges. Shyam dashes up to the Reaper conduit and does a gravity vortex heavy shot. The woman goes flying into the truck. But she slowly gets up. Shyam hesitated at first, but he fires his last gravity vortex at the Reaper conduit. The woman goes flying into the wall, which knocked her out. Shyam was hesitant about checking the Reaper conduit if she was still alive or dead, but he knew she wouldn't be getting back up.

"That was awesome! The way you blasted her into the truck and then into the wall!" Said Edward.

'Huff' huff'. " I know right." Said Shyam, as he was out of breath.

"You okay?" Asked Edward.

"Just out of breath. Those heavy shots take a lot out of me. I can only do two in a row. Then I need to recharge." Said Shyam.

Edward smiles. But his face gains a small look of horror. The female Reaper conduit wasn't knocked out. She glows and slams her hand onto the ground. A shock wave was heading towards Shyam, if it wasn't for Edward shoving him out of the way.

"Ed!" Said Shyam.

**'BOOM!'**

**'WHAM!'**

Edward was sent flying into the destroyed car. Shyam, who was filled with rage mind you, aims his hand at the female Reaper conduit. He slams his hand shut, making a fist. The sickly sound of bones breaking, blood splattering, something bursting, and more was heard. The female Reaper conduit was no longer there. Just a ball of flesh and clothes. Shyam runs over to his friend, but it was too late. Edward was pierced through his chest, stomach, and left leg. He had died on the spot. Shyam screams in anger and grief.

**Back to the present**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all cover their mouths in horror. Shyam had lost his friend to a gang member right in front of his eyes. Granted it was the modified version of the story, but most of it was true.

"After Ed died, I went on a killing spry, only going after reapers. Day and night, I was out hunting reapers. Cole was the one to stop me and bring me back to my senses and to my parents. But my parents we're extremely sick. They asked Cole to look after me. I got to go. I'm meeting the kids at the air pad." Said Shyam, as he leaves the room.

Once Shyam was gone, the rest of team RWBYS look down in shame and guilt. They had a negative out look on Shyam, since he came off as a well liked guy. Yang felt betrayed and worried for Ruby's safety when she heard Shyam say he had killed before. Ruby had become scared of Shyam half way through the spar, even more scared when she heard Shyam say he had killed before. Blake was scared Shyam was like her ex boyfriend, that she has not told her team yet. Weiss hated Shyam enough already, finding out he had killed before added to the hatred.

"We need to talk to Shyam sometime tonight." Said Blake.

"Why?" Asked Ruby.

"Didn't any of you have any negative thoughts or comments you wanted to say to him when he said he had killed before." Said Blake.

"She's right. Shyam is a great guy. Ever since Ruby and I met him, he always had this aura around him. One that could be found on a brother or older brother. I know I had a few things to say to Shyam when he said he had killed before. But after hearing his story and from the place he's from, I think need to say something to him." Said Yang.

Ruby and Blake agree with Yang. Weiss had stayed quiet the whole time. She looks at herself in a mirror that was on the wall.

**Later that night**

"Time for bed you two." Said Shyam.

Shyam had brought Ellen and Russet to the training area to improve their abilities. Ellen was focused on trying to make a Katana of Light, but she only made a dagger. Russet was improving her ice and snow powers, with some weather manipulation as well. Cole was there to help. Ellen and Russet immediately took a liking to Cole. It was around seven forty five that the two seven year olds we're dozing off.

"Need a hand Shyam?" Asked Yang.

"Could you get the door when we get there." Said Shyam.

"Sure." Said Yang.

The two walk in silence. Yang wanted to talk to Shyam, but she didn't know where to start. But she found out where to start.

"Thanks for comforting Ruby." Said Yang.

"No problem. She needed someone to cry on, I just happen to be the one nearby. Ice Queen needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I always hated racist people." Said Shyam.

The two teens come to Ellen and Russet's room. Shyam looks at Yang.

"I'll be over in a bit." Said Shyam.

"Okay." Said Yang.

She then sees Shyam head into the room, with the rest of her team coming out of their room.

"Where's Shyam?" Asked Blake.

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss we're in their pyjamas. Ruby also had a sleeping mask on her forehead. While Blake still had on her black bow.

"He's just went in to put the kids to bed." Said Yang.

The four girls then hear Russet's voice.

"Can you sing to us Shyam." Came the sleepy voice of Russet.

"Sure. What song?" Asked Shyam.

"The Humbling… 'Yawn' River." Said Ellen.

"Humbling River? I never heard of that song before." Said Ruby.

"Nature, nurture, heaven and home

Sum of all and by them driven

To conquer every mountain shown

But I've never crossed the river-" Singed Shyam, with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss getting closer to the door to listen in.

The four girls we're shocked to hear Shyam sing, which he was somewhat good mind you. They stay quiet to hear more of the song

"-Braved the forest, braved the stone

Braved the icy winds and fire

Braved and beat them on my own

Yet I'm helpless by the river-" Shyam continued to sing the song.

_"It's seems the song is referring to some kind of river or obstacle? But what does it mean?"_ Thinks Weiss, who was also a singer.

"-Angel, angel what have I done

I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire

I've conquered country, crown, and throne

Why can't I cross this river?-" Shyam was getting more into the song as he continued to sing to his kids.

"Is the song relating to a king of some kind?" Wondered Blake in a low voice.

"Who cares!? Shyam can sing!? Is anyone else shocked by this!?" Said Ruby.

"Quiet you dolt!? Shyam will hear you!" Said Weiss.

"-Angel, angel what have I done

I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire

I've conquered country, crown, and throne

Why can't I cross this river?-" Singed Shyam, who repeats the last verse.

"This song has some kind of meaning to it. Is it about a king or human struggle?" Wondered Weiss.

_"Of course she doesn't include Faunas kind."_ Thinks Blake.

The four stay quiet for the rest of the song.

"-Pay no mind to the battles you've won

It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle

Open your heart and hands, my son

Or you'll never make it over the river

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

A whole lot more than riches and muscle

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

A whole lot more than riches and muscle

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

Nature, nurture, heaven, and home

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

Sum of all, and by them, driven

A whole lot more than riches and muscle

To conquer every mountain shown

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

Braved the forests, braved the stone

It'll take a lot more than words and guns

Braved the icy winds and fire

A whole lot more than riches and muscle

Braved and beat them on my own

The hands of the many must join as one

And together we'll cross the river

And together we'll cross the river

And together we'll cross the river

Nature, nurture, heaven, and home

And together we'll cross the river

And together we'll cross the river

Nature, nurture, heaven, and home

And together we'll cross the river

And together we'll cross the river." Singed Shyam, as he finished the song.

The four girl's hear Ellen and Russet snore lightly. The four then quietly make their way back to their room before Shyam noticed them. Yang loved the song, more so with Shyam singing it. Blake loved the song due to it symbolizing people's struggles. Ruby also liked the song, but she was more focused on the fact that Shyam could sing. Weiss was thinking to herself as she climbs into her bed.

_"Am I wrong about Shyam?"_ Thinks Weiss.

Shyam then comes in. He then goes to the bathroom to change. When he comes out, he wears a dark blue tank top, with a dark crimson feathers on the bottom. He also wears black shorts, since he doesn't get that cold during these past few weeks.

"Hey, uh, Shyam. Are you mad at us?" Asked Ruby.

"Nooo. Why would I be made at you guys?" Asked Shyam.

"Well, you know. When you said you had killed before, didn't you think we would hate you or something?" Asked Yang.

"Yang. I've told people I trusted that I've killed before and yes they are a little mad. But they soon learn why I did kill. If any of you need help with anything, you just need to ask. Night." Said Shyam.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang breath a sigh of relief. The four girls then lay down in their beds to head to sleep, but Shyam was still awake.

"And if you wanted to hear me sing, you just had to ask." Said Shyam, who had sensed his teammates on the other side of the door.

Yang springs up and nearly fell off her bed, she was also blushing in embarrassment from being caught. Blake falls off her bed in embarrassment and she was blushing. Ruby blushes and talks very fast, which Shyam didn't understand. Weiss turns over and looks at the wall to hide her red face.

"No we weren't!" Said Weiss.

"Sure you we're. Night." Said Shyam.

The team goes to sleep. The new semester is in full swing, but dangers lurk around in the future. Monsters will raise, but it isn't grimm that will show up. Some more corrupted will show it's ugly head. Shyam has seen these monsters before and he knows who controls them. But the monsters only keep coming, soon a even darker force will appear.

Till next time

**Done! Sorry for the wait, moved to a new place and new job. Heres chapter 3 of "The Beast Huntsmen". Please leave a comment on how I can make it better or you spot some miss spellings. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but I will try to get it started soon. Peace and stay safe.**


End file.
